


SuperEarth: Empowered

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: SuperEarth [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, SuperEarth, The Millma Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: With SuperEarth's Barry Allen and Kara Danvers forging through a new friendship, Kara's unrequited affections for him become clear, but when his high school girlfriend reveals her newly-found magical abilities, Barry soon find himself deep in a world he never even knew existed. Based on "SuperEarth", a personal spin-off of Supergirl and The Flash. Part of the Millma Verse.





	1. Director Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: The original SuperEarth, my first story, was created as a one-off story that followed on from Supergirl's 'Words Finest' about Barry running into another world to find Zoom had that world at his mercy. It was only a three-chapter thing and an introduction to this world if you want. This is the direct sequel to that story, after all. Only two things you need to know though if you don't want to read that is – 1: Central and National Cities are together, on opposites sides of a river here, and 2: Barry is not a speedster yet. His parents are also alive and there's no Reverse-Flash on this world (although I won't say 'never' to having an evil speedster at some point).
> 
> Note 2: The Millma Verse, for those who don't know it, is a joint DC universe created by myself and KarryMaster that began with her story on FanFiction, Karry Universe, and is continuously expanding as we plan in advance. It has nothing to do with the comics or the CW shows. Most of the original Earths in the Millma Verse are based on the CW shows, but as we continued we started to think of alternate Earths that have now separated from the original shows in all but themes and characters. For more information, we have a Facebook page, named below. Please go like the page for up to date information about our multiverse (it's also being used as an Arrowverse fanpage in our spare time, which is really fun).
> 
> Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback, Kara introduces herself to this world's Barry Allen, while in the present Alex deals with the responsibilities of being the new Director of the DEO.

-One Year Previously-

"Okay Kara. A new friend. Just introduce yourself…" she muttered as she forced herself forward, butterflies now erupting in the pit of her stomach as she now compelled herself up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. Instantly she let out a nervous breath of air as she heard footfalls make their way back to the door. What if this was a bad idea? What if he was nothing like the man she had met? It was too late to turn around now, though.

Barry Allen appeared from behind the wood, grinning as he looked Kara up and down, his smile faltering a moment later. "Hi. Do I know you?" He asked pleasantly before coughing and adding more seriously. "Sorry, that was rude, I mean can I help you?"

The butterflies vanished in Kara's stomach as she couldn't stop grinning at the man, probably unnerving him slightly as she replied. "Not yet. I'm Kara. Kara Danvers, I just thought I'd say hi… so hi," she gave him a little geeky wave on the doorstep as he spluttered a 'hi' back at her again. "Sorry, this is really stupid. Can I come in? I mean you no harm but I need to talk to you." She wasn't a hundred percent sure what she was going to say but she needed to talk to him, to find out if he was the person she hoped he was.

"Oh. Err, yeah, come in, yeah" Barry responded with a smile, stepping back as Kara entered the Allen household, the door closing behind her.

"So, how can I help you?" Barry asked, leading Kara into the lounge, his mom and dad in the kitchen watching with silent intrigue as Barry perched on a chair and Kara remained standing. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in every detail, every flourish. She briefly caught a photo on the mantelpiece, taking pride of place it seemed, of Barry, his parents and a younger, pretty girl. The same girl appeared in another photo on a window sill; a handsome dark-skinned man next to her, his arm wrapped around her neck in protective fashion. Her eyes snapped back to Barry, realizing she needed to speak.

"This is going to sound odd, but what the hell?" She sighed shrugging and going for it. "I know you, Barry, or at least I hope I do."

"How?" Barry asked, he was looking over Kara's shoulder to who she guessed was his mother. A slight shake of his head indicating she wasn't to interrupt, just yet.

"A friend of a friend," Kara tried now, "said you and me should get together sometime as we have similar interests. They said you lived here so I thought, why not, and here I am."

"Which friend?" Barry asked quickly, testing her.

"Cisco Ramon...?" She tried not sure how Cisco came to mind.

"He mentioned me?" Barry seemed to relax his shoulders at this and Kara let out a breath of relief. "I didn't even think he'd remember me."

"Sorry?" Kara blinked at this, her mind now racing.

"We worked together at STAR Labs, but they laid off staff, myself included, before they even turned on the Particle Accelerator... Never did see that turned on when the government enclosed on the place," he sighed, obviously still bitter. "Nice to know Yoda still remembered me, even if we haven't spoken in over

a year now."

"Yoda?" Kara smirked at this nickname. "Oh, I got to tease him with that."

Barry chuckled at that and the smirk on Kara's face at the nickname. "Why am I starting to think this was a dare?" Barry asked and Kara realized Barry had just given her a way out. A perfect lie.

"Sort of," Kara said. "I get made fun of for not having many friends so they picked you, saying we had a lot in common and told me to introduce myself."

"How do you know him?" Barry now asked, genuinely curious. "Cisco, I mean?"

"His brother," Kara was on the ball with these bent-truths. "I work with Winn and he's always calling me a loner –" she winced. One candid truth there. Beyond her sister, she'd never let anyone get close to her, although no one beyond Alex had ever actually called her a loner, and when Alex did it, it was only in jest.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Barry smiled politely, "Cisco's brother just wants you to have more friends? I can see why you came here instead of... well, Kara – what did you say your last name was?"

"Danvers," Kara forced a smile now.

"Consider me a friend, Kara Danvers," Barry stood at this but Kara didn't move. She wanted to know more about Barry now, although she didn't know how to push the conversation forward as Barry moved to the kitchen.

"You, err, have a nice home, Barry," she tried as she heard his mom whisper about a 'strange girl' and she couldn't help but bite her lip. Maybe cornering Barry in his family home had been a bad idea. She should have waited until he was alone, walking down the street or something.

"It's my parent's place," Barry re-emerged, followed by his mom. She could see his dad still in the kitchen, thanks to her x-ray vision, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance – he'd obviously discouraged his wife from joining Barry but she'd gone ahead and done it anyway.

"Hi," Kara smiled at the woman now as she looked her up and down. "You have a, err, wonderful family," she indicated the picture on the mantelpiece.

"Thank you," Barry's mom said curtly. "They are my miracles, my children."

"All parents..." Kara started, but Barry quickly cut her off.

"Mom and dad had trouble conceiving; having me was miraculous enough, but Millie..."

"Other women would have stopped at the one, but Henry and I were determined to have a bigger family," Mrs. Allen stated, patting Barry on his shoulder at this.

"She looks like you," Kara tried, looking between the family picture and Mrs. Allen.

"Thank you," Mrs. Allen smiled as Barry smirked at Kara from behind his mother. She tried not to blush – he really was quite attractive. "So, what about you? Any siblings?" Mrs. Allen asked.

"I have a big sister, Alex," Kara said.

"So, you're your parents youngest. The baby of the family," Barry's mom said and Kara started to think she was getting the third degree but she couldn't blame them. She did show up out of nowhere, after all.

"Sort of," Kara said and Barry's mom raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually my parents oldest and only, but my parents died when I was twelve. My aunt was in jail and my cousin couldn't take me in so a couple of friends of his did. The Danvers. Alex is their only daughter, but she's older than me. We got close though."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Barry's mom said, genuinely sorry, it seemed, for bringing this up.

"It was a long time ago. Part of my past." Kara stated. "So, erm, who's the man with your sister?" She now asked Barry, wanting to change the subject off of her past.

"That's Wally, our neighbor's youngest," Mrs. Allen added before Barry could.

"Nice," Kara smiled politely. "And do you…?" she asked Barry. She had to know.

"Barry's been seeing a wonderful girl since high school," Mrs. Allen replied, seeming to take the words from her son's mouth as she moved over to a produce a picture of Barry with a very attractive young woman. "She's an archeologist."

Kara wasn't listening though as her stomach seemed to fall from her body. Barry was seeing someone, someone he'd known for a long time. How did she have any chance? The Barry Allen from the other world had been so nice, and not once had he mentioned having anyone on his Earth – why did this version, her version, have someone? She needed to leave, and quickly, before she made a fool of herself.

-Present Day-

Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl landed in the confines of the STAR Labs DEO base – and she wasn't alone. A small white Retriever puppy landed next to her, looking majestic in an outfit similar to Kara's, despite only being a few months old now. Kara had received the dog as a gift from a parallel universe and it had to be said that Kara was in love in her; she had even called her Lara after Clark's mom, since her Aunt Lara had been there a lot for her before Krypton destruction and after Astra had been sent to prison – especially with her own mom busy at that time.

Kara bent down to stroke her pet as the dog yapped happily and she looked forward; waiting for her in the entrance of the facility was Winn Ramon, arms folded and a small smirk on his face. Winn had always had a crush on Kara, but she didn't feel the same way about him. It was a shame, given that Kara had similar feelings for another man that she couldn't settle for Winn, but they had managed to work past these feelings of love and rejection recently to remain friends – both Winn to Kara and Kara to Barry Allen, who had a fiancée of his own now.

"You're late," Winn pointed out.

"A superhero is never late, Mr. Ramon," Kara teased, misquoting one of his favorite films. Winn smirked. "So how is our new Director?" Kara now asked, walking into the Labs with Lara at her heels.

"Nervous," Winn replied, sighing. "It's a lot for her."

"I told her yesterday she would do well – it's long-deserving for her," Kara responded as they wandered down to the Cortex – the main base of operation even now for the DEO. As they walked, Kara spotted Doctor Wells and his younger daughter, Belle. They were in discussion and Kara nodded to them happily.

"Hey, did you hear about James?" Winn now asked, Kara's attention drawn as they reached the Cortex.

"Yeah, I did," Kara muttered darkly as they moved into the redecorated lab – it now contained computers across one of the walls, an array of televisions on another and the medical bay was now the Director's office. A door on the wall to the left led into a converted smaller lab, which was now the new medical bay containing seven beds. Kara noted Jesse in the medical wing, looking over notes. She was their resident doctor these days, having passed her exams a few months back, freeing up her father and Cisco considerably since.

"He's moving back to National," Winn spoke, bringing Kara's attention back to the conversation, "I heard from my CatCo contacts he's got his old job back…"

"I've not heard anything," Kara arched her eyebrow at Winn at this.

"You're not Cat's assistant anymore," Winn shrugged. "But anyway, what I don't get is why here?"

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"I mean why does James have to move back here? He had a life in Metropolis for years before he came here," Winn stated.

"And be near Clark?" Kara smirked. "He cheated on Clark's sister-in-law. I'm surprised he didn't go abroad so as not to face the super-consequences."

"Oh yeah…" Winn bit his lip now, his mind obviously churning.

"Lucy's fine though," Kara now pointed out, "she's been spending a few days with Clark, Lois and the kids. Probably better off than James."

"He doesn't have anyone," Winn added, but Kara glared at him at this before moving forward and into the Director's office, Lara still at her heel, to find Alex in conversation with an older gentleman. "Professor Stein," Kara smirked.

Martin Stein paused in his conversation to look back at Kara. "Good evening, Miss Zor-El," he had the tendency to call her by her proper last name, and for this Kara liked the man.

"Give us a minute, Martin," Alex spoke to the professor, who bowed out. Kara followed him with her x-ray vision for a moment to see him move off with Winn and smiled again to herself. She turned back to Alex.

"First day on the job, Director Danvers," Kara teased as Alex chuckled, moving around the desk now to close the door to give the pair some privacy. "You're still not settled?" Kara added, guessing her silence.

"There are thirty other men and woman more capable for this job," Alex sighed, "and I have to contend with them hourly, looking down their noses, whispering behind my back. They think I got the job because I'm the previous Director's daughter, and I'm starting to believe them already."

"You are the previous Director's daughter," Kara pointed out, no-so-helpfully, "but that doesn't mean you don't deserve this position. You've been at this job for nearly ten years now, you have the experience, the skills – you've been ready for this position for months. I keep telling you this."

"Oh, I know," Alex sighed. "It'll just take some getting used to."

"What was Stein in for?" Kara changed tact.

"His Firestorm project," Alex stated. "After all, STAR is still a Labs – he and his assistant, Mr. Jefferson are nearing a breakthrough and they needed DEO permission for further testing. So, I need to consider how much lee-way I'm giving them." She didn't want to stay on the science of the labs though; she may have been scientifically-minded, but Kara was not. Or at least, not on-level with Alex at least. "I hear June Moone's coming back from her dig." Alex stated. "Have you and Barry…?"

"What? Talked?" Kara folded her arms now. "Of course we talk, we just don't talk about June."

"Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?" Alex sighed, a little sad for her sister. Kara had fallen hard for the Barry who had showed up from a different world and Alex had been excited when she had looked up their worlds Barry. She thought her sister could finally have a healthy relationship, but fate had not been on their side with Barry having someone. Now she felt bad seeing her sister long for someone she couldn't have.

"I fell for a version of Barry from another universe, Alex, not this one. I was the one who turned up at his door with a lame excuse of friendship and he was the one who's had a partner since school. He and June are engaged for Rao's sake!" Kara tried to keep her voice down and Lara yapped from her spot in the corner, feeling her mistress' displeasure.

"Okay, okay," Alex help up her hands now. "It's complicated, but ever since then you've had eyes for no other guy."

"Not true," Kara pointed out. "Adam Grant and I had a date…"

"Which his mother set you up on and you spent most of the time talking about Barry, I remember our discussion after. I'm just saying, it's not healthy obsessing over Barry – you need to move on. You know The Flash is a different man entirely with a completely different life on a different world."

"It's not that easy," Kara now sighed. "And I don't want to talk about it now Alex." She moved away from the desk as Alex's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "Any word on Livewire?" Kara now turned back to Alex, who raised an eyebrow.

"Not since you let her escape…" Alex stated.

"I didn't let her escape. It was a choice. Letting her go was the lesser of two evils – even if she is pretty darn evil herself," Kara smirked slightly at this. "Thank Rao super-powered humans are a rarity here. I can't imagine what it would be like to come from a planet of Zooms or equally super-powered humans."

"Did that Barry call them 'meta-humans'?" Alex asked.

"Possibly? Bit of a weird name," Kara shrugged it off. "Defending the planet from bad aliens is better. At least I know where we stand with them. Speaking of which… where's Astra?" This caused Alex to raise an eyebrow.

"Either training or in the medical wing with Jesse," she replied cautiously, "why?"

"Well your first day as boss, I'd have thought you'd want to keep family close," Kara replied coyly.

"Kara," Alex sighed once more, putting an arm around her sister, "we've been through this before; I may be your sister, and she is your aunt, but that doesn't mean Astra and I are actual family. Besides," she moved to face her sister now, who was pouting at this, "Astra and I haven't exactly got along since the whole almost-killing-her fiasco a while back."

"It got her free of Non," Kara pointed out, not for the first time, "and Faora."

"Kara..." Alex shook her head, smiling though, always admirable of her adopted sister's optimism. In truth that day still haunted her. Would they even be having this moment if Alex really had killed Kara's aunt? Her dad could have easily dishonorably discharged her for killing a prime target too, daughter or not.

"Director Danvers?" Alex looked up to the door to see Stein standing there, a young woman next to him now.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alex smiled politely. "We need to finish our chat. Supergirl, if you don't mind?" Alex formally addressed her sister, who pulled away and forced a smile at her sister and the new girl. "Who's this?" Alex added of the girl.

"My daughter, Lilith. She's an expert in nanotechnology, having spent a good few years in MIT. I thought I'd show her around the facility – strictly the labs, of course," Martin smirked and Alex smiled herself.

"Very well. Only that which STAR can show, Martin. Perhaps Lilith would like to talk to our doctor, Jessica Wells while we discuss your Firestorm project?"

"I'd like that. My brother's majoring in medical sciences Harvard and I'd like to know some of the things he does," Lilith stated politely.

"You have a brother too? Martin, you have been busy!" Alex laughed, Stein blushing as Alex moved to the door to show Lilith Stein to Doctor Wells the Younger. Kara slipped out too, not wanting to impose on Alex's duties any more, Lara trotting next to her.

Leaving to the corridor, Lara at her heels, Kara paused when she saw the familiar blonde coming down with a female brunette: Isabelle Wells and Amelia Allen. Since Kara had introduced herself to Barry, his family and the West family had gotten close to the STAR lab crew.

"Supergirl!" Belle called. She knew Supergirl's real identity, but Amelia didn't, so it was best to keep up pretenses.

"Hi Belle, Millie, how are you two?" Kara asked pleasantly. Amelia 'Millie' Allen was Barry's younger sister, dating her neighbor's youngest Wallace West, who happened to be the brother to Iris, whom Belle was currently in a relationship with. It was a complicated love web Kara didn't try to contemplate on her best days.

"Not bad. Belle's showing me her latest project," Millie spoke. It was true she was a bit of a Supergirl fanatic, but Kara didn't mind and neither did Belle when in Kara's presence.

"Nice. Well I won't keep you. Going to patrol, as usual," Kara indicated behind them, toward the entrance/exit of the lab and the two girls giggled as they moved off, Supergirl passing them in the opposite direction. She had to feel slightly bemused at the number of visitors STAR Labs got, even now as a military facility. Still, all the visitors were related to workers of Labs in one form or another, so it wasn't too bad. At least they didn't get any alien intruders, or super-powered humans – not that Kara had encountered any beyond Livewire and Silver Banshee, or Zoom from the other Earth.

-SuperEarth-

Barry Allen stood at the Central-National Airport on Gaudian Island – neither part of Central or National exclusively, which was located on either side of the river's mouth, Guardian Island stood in the middle, and was home to the airport and a few industrial estates providing to both cities. It was also where Barry waited in anticipation for his fiancée's arrival. He had even made a banner.

He grinned when he saw her, luggage wheeling behind her and sunglasses on. She always wore sunglasses when she was tired – she didn't like people to see her eyes when tired, but he loved them. She had hazel eyes that he loved regardless of her mood or level of fatigue. He ran up to her to hug her.

"Welcome back, Junie!" He kissed her as she momentarily held on to him before pulling away. "It's been hell without you." Barry pouted as June smiled. "I even made a banner," he stood back to show her the hand-made 'June Moone' banner, complete with a few love hearts. He really was smitten.

"That's sweet," June muttered. Barry didn't notice she seemed a little distracted; he couldn't see her eyes darting to and fro beneath the darkened plastic lenses.

"Long flight?" Barry asked, rolling up his banner and grabbing her luggage so to take it. She kept a hold of her carry-on bag however.

"Well, a car from Tibet to China, then China to the Chongqing… well, just over twenty-four hours… I think," June surmised. "Long… long day."

"Did you sleep on the plane?" Barry asked as they reached the fresh air.

"Not really, I couldn't sleep," June stated with a shrug.

"A whole day and no sleep. That's not like you, Junie," Barry muttered, taking her hand now and leading her to the short-stay carpark where his ride was waiting. "Tell you what, we'll hold off the welcome home party until you've had some sleep."

"You've arranged a welcoming party?" June muttered, smiling at Barry now.

"Obviously. Only the best for my lovely wife-to-be," they'd reached the car already and Barry loaded her luggage into the trunk. "Only a few friends though; I know you don't like big crowds."

"I do love you, Barry," June smiled as she leaned in to kiss her fiancée now. He smiled into the kiss.

Once they parted, Barry moved around to open the passenger side of the door to let her get in, indicating gentlemanly for her to get in. Once behind the wheel himself, he turned to look at her. "I've kept the apartment as you left it."

"Can I expect some Big Belly Burger wrappings?" June teased.

"Okay, nearly as you left it," Barry chuckled. June smiled and sunk into her sleep. It was only a ten-minute ride, but she felt better being with Barry. Back home in Central-National, it almost felt like a dream, the past few weeks.

Almost…


	2. Mysterious Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, it's revealed how and why Astra survived to the present-day, while currently a mysterious and powerful meta-human makes herself known in the DEO.

-Nine Months Earlier-

Astra sat in her cell. She hadn't been put in the pipeline like the other aliens and super-humans – the DEO wanted to keep an eye on her. Plus, after that girl, Alex, barely missed her heart with the Kryptonite blade, they had wanted to monitor the Kryptonian's health. It didn't help she was being kept in a Kryptonite cell either. It was a poisonous radiation on her day in, day out. True, her niece had demanded Astra heal under yellow solar lights, but ever since Astra had been kept in this cell, like the prisoner she had once been considered on Krypton.

It must have been fate though – Astra had long-since had doubts on Myriad. She also doubted Non. Her husband worked too closely with Faora, and Astra had long-since suspected the pair had a bond; she and Non had never formed one; her pairing with Non was more for family gain… and look where that had gone. The moment they'd been imprisoned she should have parted ways with her husband, but with Krypton gone he had been all she had of home, of familiarity.

But now she had her niece. Kara Zor-El visited her on occasion, and even under the radiation of Kryptonite, Kara felt more like home than Non ever had. She brought back good memories of being with Kara back home. Looking at the stars. Teaching the young girl before Astra had destroyed their familiarity herself by being sent to prison. There was also Clark, or Kal-El. He wasn't a direct relation to her, being Kara's cousin through her father's side, but he looked so much like his father, the man of great power on Krypton and she respected him alone for that.

Astra had lost track of the days. How long has she been here? Had Non and Faora's plans come to fruition? Had Kara and Kal defeated them? Was she going to rot away in this cell forever more?

It was buried in these thoughts, months after being saved and captured, that the door to the room her cell was in opened and Astra looked up.

"Director Jeremiah Danvers…" Astra spoke. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Non is dead," the Director stated, not holding back. Astra couldn't help but smirk.

"Good," she replied not feeling upset that her former husband had been killed.

"Faora is alive, she escaped," Jeremiah continued.

"Not as good. She's ruthless and if she and Non had the bond, his death would have driven her to the edge – not that she was too far off before," Astra stated.

"Indeed," Jeremiah stated, he didn't meet her eye and Astra suddenly understood.

"You need my help?" Astra had stood up at this, a smirk on her face as she realized why Jeremiah was here. She was getting out.

"Superman is busy and Supergirl can't do this on her own," Jeremiah sighed.

"Tell me, who stopped Non?" She had to know. She had to know what had happened.

"Superman and Supergirl. Actually, Supergirl burnt out his eyes with her heat vision." Astra had to remember to hug her niece for that. "But like I said, Faora escaped. We lost her after, but we've discovered her location. We need your powers," Jeremiah sounded resolute.

"I would be happy to help, but I don't want to come back here," Astra had her arms folded, she next to the bars, looking out to Jeremiah. "Do you know how poisonous Kryptonite really is? What it does to us after long periods of time?"

"Superman mentioned…" Jeremiah stated.

"I'm not to be contained when we stop Faora, but if you need to keep an eye on me… Red solar energy. It was my home planet's sun and would render me human; more-so than this Kryptonite."

"You have a deal," Jeremiah stated.

"No costume," Astra added suddenly. "I understand Kara and Kal's need to advertise their house on their chests, but the house of Ze hardly constituted pride. Marrying Non was marrying up, I knew that, it was why I did it."

"And why you feel no emotion to his death?" Jeremiah countered.

"His death is good, that is my opinion." Astra confirmed.

-Present Day-

Kara Zor-El stepped into the elevator of CatCo, her pup at her heels. Lara went everywhere with her mistress – the dog having long-since imprinted on another version of Kara, that her own Kara felt no different, and Kara liked her companionship.

The doors were about to close when someone walked in, looking flustered and wearing a rain jacket. It had been pouring outside. Kara didn't bother to look through the fabric to find out who this co-worker was, but instead leaned down to check on her pup, who was doing her best not to shake off the water just yet – she would do that in the office as Kara had instructed.

"Hey, you're not allowed dogs…" the man stated, Kara glaring up as she recognized the voice. "Kara?"

"James," Kara stated, not wasting her sight on the man as she went back to attend to her pup.

"How… how are you? When did you get a dog?" James asked, pulling off his soaking coat hood.

"I'm as well as can be expected," Kara replied curtly. "And recently, obviously. She's only a few months old and yes, I am allowed her in the office. I'm not Cat's assistant anymore, and Cat gave me permission anyway – Lara's very smart and knows not to make a mess or create a fuss."

"Lara huh. Nice name," James moved to pet the puppy, but Lara yapped at him and growled, her eyes lighting up. It was lucky it was just the pair of them in the elevator. "Oh. Kryptonian?" James backed off. "I didn't know there were Kryptonian dogs."

"Yes obviously, there are," Kara stated, not feeling like explaining that Lara came from a different Earth, as the lift came to a stop and she decidedly picked up her dog, who powered down her eyes but remained growling at James. The doors opened and she moved forward, but James called her back, she turning to see him holding the doors open.

"Kara, I wondered…?" He started seeming nervous as he spoke.

"What? If you wanted to 'hang' or Rao forbid go on a date?" Kara snapped back.

"Not date, I'm in the middle of a divorce…" he started, and Kara rolled her eyes. "What? I thought you didn't like Lucy?"

"I didn't when I thought I had feelings for you," Kara stated, "but I don't and she's Lois's sister, Clark's sister-in-law, and however distant, that makes her family and you betrayed her, you betrayed my family. Do you know how horrible that is from where I come from? Do you know what would be done to you there for dishonoring us?" Kara made sure no one was listening as she talked about her different culture, but no one seemed to care as they went on with their work. "I don't want excuses James. I don't want forgiveness – Lucy's the one who needs forgiveness. Just… keep your distance, okay?"

"Fine," James sighed, looking down now. Kara sighed too; she refused to feel sorry for him. "What position are you now here though?" He asked, taking note of the floor.

"Events management," Kara smirked, Lara yapped at James again in her arms before Kara turned on her heel, marching off to her office. James irked her. She heard the elevator move once more.

-SuperEarth-

Barry rolled over in bed, the sound of rain hitting the window, to find June sitting up in bed already. He yawned and looked to the bedside clock and sighed. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Long enough," June mumbled. He sat up.

"Party later though," he looked to her and she smiled. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" she stated, despite her paler-than-usual complexion and glazed expression.

"You're not coming down with something, are you?" Barry moved to touch her skin, but she flinched away from him. He paused.

"Probably," June stated quickly, her eyes gleaming at the suggestion.

"Did you get up last night? I felt you go as I dropped off…" Barry yawned again, glad he had taken today off work. He was slightly worried about June – she had been off with him all last night and now she seemed distant.

"Yeah, went to the little girl's room," June stated quickly.

"We're unisex here," Barry teased. "But if you're feeling…"

"Why the third degree, Barry?" June suddenly snapped.

"I'm just…" he paused again, not sure what his concern was. "I'm glad you're back is all."

"No need to be so clingy though," June stated.

"I'm not being clingy!" Barry protested as he swung himself out of bed, to sit on the edge for a moment. "But I'm sorry if I am," he added. "You've been away for months and I've been lonely…"

"Been staying at your parents for a bit?" June now asked as he felt movement and looked around to see her standing by the bed now, putting on a dressing gown.

"Yeah. Well, mom does make the best dinners," Barry smirked.

"I won't fight you on that one," June teased. "I love her roast beef feasts…"

"That woman is a devil in the kitchen," Barry added as June moved off to the en suite. He sighed to himself as he moved over to the window of their apartment. In the distance, through the rain, he could see STAR Labs, and if he turned awkwardly to the left, he could just make out National City's tower blocks, CatCo, Lord Enterprises and even Queen Consolidates' branch building. That was when his cellphone binged and he took the device to look at the message.

June meanwhile entered the bathroom and locked the door. She stared at her reflection, staring into her daunted eyes. "It was a dream, June…" she told herself.

 _No, it wasn't_ a voice spoke in her head and she jumped and looked around.  _Just say my name, Junie-Moonie…_

"Go away. No… I won't," June whispered, glancing back at her reflection and almost jumping again. She wasn't seeing herself, instead a drowned woman, pale, almost-green skin looked back at her. Her hair was impossibly long and matted, and she couched, bowlegged. She grinned at June.

 _You know what to say…_  the reflection spoke back to June, but she backed off, shaking her head.

"No. I won't…" June stated, louder than she expected.

"You okay Junie?" Barry knocked on the bathroom door, distracting June enough as she looked to the wood.

"I'm good," June replied quickly, a little too falsely as she looked back at the mirror, to find her plain old tired self, looking back at her. "Peachy," she stated, with a sigh.

"Okay. I'm trying not to be clingy here," Barry chimed in, his voice slightly fainter as he obviously moved away from the door.

June looked at the mirror still, but her true reflection had returned and wasn't talking back to her. "Keep it together June," June said, turning on the tap and throwing water on her face.

-SuperEarth-

Kara left work at half four. The day had been hectic as Cat had arranged a gala for that night and Kara had to get all the contacts she could to come; it had been last-minute, but the Queen of Media demanded an audience and most of said audience wanted to obey.

It was that sort of job that Kara liked, though. She could have given it to some of her colleagues, but it was a distraction and something she'd done as Cat's PA, so she was more than happy to do it. It also meant that she avoided James all day and made sure he hadn't left the office above when she moved off to the elevator at the end of the day.

Lara had spent most of the morning snoozing and drying off. At lunch, Carter Grant had turned up to give the dog some fuss, his mother and Kara having a brief meeting in the interim and the afternoon saw Millie Allen turn up to give the dog a walk. Millie was in a local college now and had the occasional afternoon off, allowing herself dog-walking duty and the change of environment. She was studying media herself in college, after all.

Kara had barely stepped out of the CatCo building when her secret DEO buzzer went off and she checked the message. "Intruder at the Labs!" Kara stated quietly to her dog, who cocked her head up at her mistress. "Come on," Kara led Lara down the side-alley of the building, away from the public eye and quickly drew Lara's little outfit from her bag as she stripped her civilian clothes off to reveal her own superhero outfit beneath.

Neither Kryptonians wasted time after that to fly off to STAR Labs, to find Alex and several DEO operatives by the main entrance to the pipeline.

"What do we have?" Kara asked her sister, arms folded as the DEO operates parted to allow her direct access to the Director.

"A woman – she reads as human but she has powers." Alex stated. "Astra ran a sweep, confined the intruder to a small part of the pipeline, but she appeared out of nowhere, it's possible she can disappear just as quickly."

"Okay. Superpup, stay with the DEO," Kara instructed her dog, who nodded at the demand. "I'll find out more." Kara moved straight into the pipeline and began to go down the thing. It wasn't hard to find the intruder as she stood, almost in meditation, in front of the next exit down the line. She was turned away from Kara, but immediately Kara noticed she wore green, and had a headdress on that at this angle, looked almost Egyptian.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," the woman spoke. Her voice was Queen's English, a proper posh British lilt. It reminded Kara of Downton Abbey or similar British shows.

"What wasn't?" Kara asked cautiously.

"Everything," the woman turned and Kara felt her own voice catch in her throat. The woman looked gorgeous, but also deadly. She reminded Kara of a Priestess and she looked familiar, like Kara had met her previously, but she couldn't place it. "These aliens," the woman continued. "Humans were supposed to have the powers."

"Some of them do," Kara found her voice again, feeling cautious now.

"Not enough," the woman nodded solemnly.

"Who are you?" Kara now asked.

"I was once worshipped as a God. My brother and I created the first empowered humans, we hoped it would stick, but then humanity turned on us. Trapped up in a tomb… until recently," as she spoke, she moved, swaying with her words; almost dancing. "I will make it right though."

"You're a meta-human?" Kara asked, grasping at straws.

"No. I am a God!" the woman seemed to grow as she spoke these words, as if the size alone would convince Kara.

"You have a god-complex," Kara sighed. "We can help…"

"You've done all your helping and not helping by stopping this machine from turning on. The science behind it is complicated and impressive, but does the same as what I could do. What I will do." The woman announced, Kara moving cautiously to her. She wasn't doing any damage, she wasn't attacking Kara or destroying the facility, so there was no reason for Kara to attack. At least, not yet.

"And what will you do?" Kara asked.

"I will empower humanity again. They are ready. They won't turn on me now!" She laughed at this, and it was mirthless, a cackle of joy in great comparison to her aesthetic voice.

"You can't…" Kara stated, a little worriedly. Livewire and Silver Banshee were enough for her, with aliens left, right and center, for this woman to somehow make any human meta, or 'empowered' as she wanted to call them... Not even Clark and Astra as back up would help her.

"Just watch me," the woman stated, her voice back to its posh lilt. "But not now. Not yet. I need to see how the world has changed, where to focus my energy. This has been an insightful chat, alien – what do they call you?"

"Supergirl," Kara supplied.

"Presumptuous, but clever. Very well, Supergirl. This has been fun. We will meet again," the woman stated, she raising her arms.

"Who  _are_  you?" Kara asked, powering up her eyes herself now, just in case.

"That would be telling," the woman responded, there was a crash, a flash of light and she had vanished. Kara stepped back as she blinked away the light and powered down her eyes.

"She's gone!" Alex spoke into her ear now. "Just… vanished. Some sort of teleporter?"

"I think worse," Kara sighed, looking around. "How are our residents?"

"All aliens and Siobhan accounted for," Agent Vasquez now added.

"Where did she go?" Kara was striding from the pipeline, meeting Alex and Lara, as well as Vasquez and some DEO operatives back at the main entrance to the pipeline.

"Dematerialized," Astra's voice cut in and Kara turned, smiling at her aunt despite the situation. "That woman irradiated dark matter, but it was on a different wavelength to anything I've ever encountered," Astra stated, nodding at Alex to confirm her permission to speak. "From her exchange with you, Supergirl, it seems she may have been the first, or believed herself to be the first meta-human. Like Zoom, like The Flash and Livewire and Siobhan."

"She called them 'empowered' though," Kara stated thoughtfully.

"It's a more direct term than 'meta-human', I grant you," Alex now spoke up. "Did you detect any carbon radiation from her dark matter?" Alex now addressed Astra, who nodded.

"You won't believe this," Astra sighed as Alex waited patiently. "Initial carbon dating… well it dates her back to 2,000 – BC."

"She's 4,000 years old?" Alex almost choked.

"I'm going to ask the Ramon brothers to double-check, but the radiation dates to that time. Your technology is very precise," Astra stated.

"Looks like we have someone else to look out for now," Kara sighed. "She did look familiar too."

"Cameras never got a focus on her face, so we can't run facial recognition on her. Next time," Alex stated to her sister. "In the meantime, we have two cities to protect. We have a lead on that water alien. Winn's calling him Hydroman, but Cisco's insisting on H2-No," Alex moved off, Supergirl and Superpup beside her.

"And what does the alien want to call itself?" Kara asked, giving a slight laugh at the brother's identity crisis. They loved naming the villains the group fought and usually argued over who came up with the better name. It was sometimes kind of fun but also slightly annoying.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Alex had a smirk on her face as she said it.


	3. The Hidden Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback, Kara meets Barry's fiancee, June Moone, while in the present time the mysterious meta-human plans to steals a great power source from Maxwell Lord.

-Several Months Prior-

Kara sat in Butterfies, a coffee shop in National City that also sold the best fries on the west coast; she was waiting. She didn't know why she was so nervous, apart from the fact that this was the day she was going to meet June Moone, Barry's long-term girlfriend.

They had decided on Butterfies as it was lunchtime, Barry had the day off but Kara didn't. The couple liked shopping in National and all three liked Butterfies, so it had been an easy decision, but already Kara was regretting it. She didn't want to know June. She certainly didn't like her already. But fate had it set that Barry's new friend was going to meet his girlfriend – sometimes Barry was just too kind, and just a little bit naïve, but that was why Kara liked him.

She looked up from her hot chocolate as the door opened and she saw him, in jeans and a nice red shirt which defined his rather well-kept body, but he was holding the door open… and there she was. Kara had seen pictures of June before, both on social media and in the Allen house, even if Barry lived with June in their Central City apartment, but in the flesh, she still looked just as pretty, just as perfect.

She groaned. She had been hoping June didn't actually look that great. That there would be some human problem with her. Hell, even if she just had a pimple Kara would have liked it, but no June was perfect.

"Hey Kara," Barry spoke as he reached her table, grinning. She smiled up at him, her jaw aching just from the act as she tried to avoid the woman now, concentrating on Barry. "This," Barry moved aside as Kara stood, "is June. My better half."

"Oh, I don't know about better half," June smiled, genuinely, "I think he's my better half," she told Kara now, holding out her hand for Kara to shake.

"Fine then, we keep each other sane," Barry smirked as both took seats next to each other on the small round table Kara had picked. Kara sat back down once more, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Good to know," Kara muttered, taking in June now – from her auburn hair, to her plucked eyebrows, to the layer of make-up plastered onto her face. "So," Kara tried, moving back to look at Barry, "now the woman in question is here, how exactly did you meet?" He had been coy about this ever since he'd first mentioned his high school sweetheart, but she had to know.

"I transferred from Midway City to Central City High School in my sophomore year, right into Barry's class," June supplied, Kara dragging her attention to the other woman.

"I was such a geek in high school," Barry now supplied, "girls weren't exactly in my attention back then."

"Pokémon," June muttered, Kara raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I preferred geeking out with my old friends, trading Pokémon cards – you know the thing," Barry added, even though Kara hadn't a clue. She hadn't exactly known what 'her generation' were meant to be in to at that age, as she was learning the culture on a whole back then, what with crash landing on this planet around that time to begin with. At school her fellow classmates found her strange so she didn't really have many friends' back then to let her into what was cool, and she had a feeling Alex had not been a normal teenager by normal teenage standards. She nodded though, pretending she knew what this all meant. "I had quiet the collection. My friends were very jealous of my first generation Charizard card. I wonder where they are now..." Barry was clearly lost in thought of his old collection until June laughed his attention back.

"As you can see he wasn't really my type when I transferred in." June smiled at Kara, thinking Kara would have had experience with the nerdy guys, but Kara absently smiled back, unsure. "We didn't actually know each other until senior year," June continued. "I'd been going out with the quarterback on the high school football team, but I was outgrowing him."

"I often wonder what happened to Finn," Barry muttered as June chuckled.

"Barry really matured over the summer though. Well, he was still a geek, but he was just… I don't know, he finally caught my attention in one of our classes, we paired up in the science lab on a project and we just clicked," June stated.

"And we've been clicking ever since," Barry teased, Kara doing all her best not to roll her eyes again at this corny line, but June giggled at it pleasantly, her hands entwined in Barry's.

"We moved into the same flat after college and here we are, back in Central. The archeologist and physicist," June stated. She moved her eyes off from Barry at that point though, to look at Kara. "But what about you? I hear you work for Cat Grant?"

"Personal Assistant to Ms. Grant right now. And sometimes-babysitter. She has a little boy who's adorable," Kara stated thinking to herself she should ask Carter about this Pokemon thing. "It's a good job though, and who knows, in a few months or years I could get a position there of greater importance."

"Iris West works for CatCo," Barry interjected. "The local news channel. She likes it."

"Yeah, I've seen her on the roster sometimes," Kara smiled meekly.

"Anyone special in your life though?" June asked Kara now, her voice not unkind. Kara, however, was saved having to answer as, at that moment, a waitress turned up with a large bowl of fries. Perfect.

-Present Day-

Kara and Lara were taking a walk in the park. Kara had had a stressful day at CatCo today and she needed to clear her head.

James had been lurking, and if that wasn't enough, he had sat in the weekly team meeting with Cat, only for Cat to mention how important he was for the team. Kara hadn't got it; James was just a photographer and they came at two a penny these days, but it seemed that James had a special talent very few people had. Cat had mentioned this a year or so ago, back when James had first come to National to seek a new life after splitting from Lucy originally.

Of course, Lucy had followed him to National, rekindled their romance and the pair had eloped and moved away – much to the relief of Kara at the time – but now she was facing the consequences, and James was seeking forgiveness. She had told him she wasn't the one he should be apologizing to, but she also knew the real reason he was literally lurking around every corner of work. It was just lucky she had a private meeting with Cat in the late afternoon about something Lord Technologies was on the brink of – at least it got her some relief from James's stalker-ish ways.

Which was now why she was breathing in the sea air at the park by the river. As Central and National were located by the coast, at the mouth of an estuary, ocean air wasn't hard to come by, but closer to the river and, obviously, the beach and docks it was more accessible, more easy to just enjoy. That was when Lara pulled at her lead and yapped happily.

Kara pulled herself back to the present to see what her puppy was barking at and saw the familiar faces of Wally and Iris West, along with their respective others Millie Allen and Isabelle Wells. Kara smiled pleasantly as she moved over to them, Lara escaping her lead to jump at Millie, who laughed as she played with the dog – Kara was impressed that her pet knew how to control her Kryptonian strength already.

"Hi there," Millie said as she pets the dog, practically ignoring the owner as Lara licked her.

"Don't often see you out here," Iris remarked, holding hands with Belle as Kara moved to hug her friends individually.

"Stressful day. Need some peace," Kara stated, "come on Lara, leave Millie alone…"

"It's fine," Millie giggled as Lara turned obediently to her mistress, although still wagging her tail.

"What are you four doing?" Kara now asked, curious herself.

"Double-date. These three were done with college for the day and I had a free afternoon," Iris supplied. It was true Wally and Belle were in their final year of college, while Millie had just started. Belle also worked part-time at STAR Labs with her dad to help pay for the education, while Wally was doing something with cars – Kara didn't really understand the mechanics of it all. Iris worked at the CatCo Picture News local news station, behind the camera, although Kara had only ever seen Iris once at the CatCo main building.

"Awesome," Kara smiled. "You all doing well? Well, I know you two are," she nodded at Iris and Belle, having seen Belle in STAR Labs enough to know what her relationship status with Iris was like.

"Yeah," Millie now supplied as Wally stood back awkwardly, Lara now sniffing at his feet. "I didn't see you at June's Welcome Home party last night, Barry said he invited you?"

"Oh, I…" Kara hesitated as Lara looked back at her mistress. Truthfully, she didn't want to see Barry being lovey-dovey over the other woman, so had kept away, but as she believed no-one else knew how she felt about Millie's older brother she instead came up with the excuse: "Had a last-minute thing to arrange for Cat Grant. You know what she's like with these galas and events. Never a dull moment."

"Oh, speaking of Cat – I heard James is back," Iris cut in before Millie could respond to this, Kara's excuse good, but her execution of delivery not so believable.

"Urgh," Kara pulled a face. "He wants to re-start what we never had last time, but he was the one who cheated on my cousin's sister-in-law… I don't want to get started on that!"

Iris laughed at this, before adding a little more conspiratorially: "Rumor on the CatCo grapevine is that James is here for more than just fixing old friendships."

"What do you mean?" Kara now asked, curious. She was higher up in the CatCo chain of authority, so these apparently-menial rumors barely reached her. Good things she had friends below who would clue her in.

"He's jealous of Superman, his former best friend. He wants in on the hero-game and isn't feeling it being a photographer anymore," Iris stated, Kara meeting Belle's eyes momentarily – the only person in the group who knew Kara's real identity.

"If he wants to get himself killed, that his priority," Kara finally stated to this rumor, "but he seemed all too keen to be back behind the camera at CatCo."

"Well, keep an eye on him. Friend or not, we all know only Supergirl and Superman can do any good against other aliens; James trying to get in on the hero business will only get him killed," Iris now agreed.

"That won't be difficult, he's always around now," Kara sighed. "In fact, I have been trying to get away from him. It's like he's my stalker or something."

"Want me to have a word with him?" Wally finally spoke up – he did not know Kara well, but knew Millie was good friends her with. "Barry and I could put him in his place for you."

"I can handle myself, but thanks for the offer," Kara said, a slight smile at this, but not really wanting Barry to get involved in her James problems. "He's harmless enough."

"Well, we best be off," Millie now spoke up, as Wally nodded at Kara's explanation and now seemed to want to move along. Lara had since left his feet to stand resolutely in front of Kara. It was at that moment though that Kara's own pager went off.

"It seems fate will separate us," Kara smirked now, "have fun you four. CatCo emergency…" she moved off, taking the pager from her pocket, knowing it wasn't actually CatCo but the DEO instead.

-SuperEarth-

Lord Technologies. National City.

Kara landed in front of the building, now in her Supergirl outfit, as was Lara in her Superpup costume. "Okay, what's up?" Kara asked into her coms. She hadn't bothered going to STAR Labs, heading straight to the reported incident to shave off time. "Nothing's going on outside, although they are prepping for the announcement later…"

"Lord sent an alert," Vasquez was on the other end of the coms this time. "Some woman prying about."

"Shouldn't that be a job for the police?" Kara asked, using her x-ray vision to scan the building.

"Her description… it was familiar," Vasquez added as Kara paused on one spot of the building, seeing a familiar woman in green in front of Maxwell Lord himself.

"On it," Kara sighed, jumping into the air and smashing her way into the floor the woman and Max were.

"You again!" the woman sighed as Max backed off, a hand in the air.

"I protect this city and the people in it. You're causing trouble so here I am," Supergirl answered. "What's your game?" she added, almost sighing in annoyance at this.

"She wants the Omegahedron!" Max stated quickly.

"The Omegahedron?!" Supergirl spluttered as Superpup growled at both the woman and Max in turn. "You have it?"

"It's a tremendous source of power," Max stated.

"Taken from the Kryptonian Prison Ship, Fort Rozz, too?" Supergirl asked, Max nodding, even though his eyes remained on the woman. "That's Kryptonian property. You shouldn't have it."

"What a fascinating animal you have," the woman brought Supergirl's attention back as she turned to her. Superpup having been snarling at the woman.

"What's your plan?" Supergirl now asked, glaring at her and ignoring the statement.

"What's yours?" the woman countered, her Queen's English voice seeming to mock Supergirl.

Lara though took that as red, her eyes lighting up as she snarled at the mysterious woman, who didn't even move as the heat vision hit her. It didn't seem to do anything to her though as she waved an arm and deflected the beat of light with ease. "Precious…" the woman now muttered as Lara whimpered, realizing she couldn't hurt this woman and backed off, closer to Supergirl. "Now, my gift?" the mysterious woman turned her attention back to Lord.

"You can't have it, whatever you are!" Max spat back, Supergirl only now noticing his hands were clasped around something that glowed.

"Oh, I wasn't asking," the woman countered as Max's hand suddenly cracked loudly and the man screamed, the Omegahedron dropping from it. It didn't fall to the ground though, instead it floated toward the woman, but Supergirl moved and grabbed the thing before it reached her. Max whimpered, collapsing onto the floor and one look from Supergirl had Superpup by his side, both protecting him and keeping him at bay.

"You broke my fingers…" Max muttered, but neither the woman, nor Supergirl paid any attention.

"You can't break mine," Supergirl smirked, holding the Omegahedron in her own grasp now as the woman cocked her head at the superhero.

"You're an odd one. An unknown factor… dangerous, even," the woman stated thoughtfully now.

"Look who's talking," Supergirl responded dryly. "This world knows me. You're the unknown."

"Your powers won't work with me. I think the dog proved that one," the woman responded.

"Who are you?" Supergirl tried again.

"In the ancient times I was called Dzamor," the woman replied, "but I picked up the moniker 'Enchantress' throughout the ages. I was the first, and it seems, still one of the rare."

"The first what?" Supergirl asked, her fists clenching, even with the Omegahedron in one hand.

"Empowered," Enchantress replied, and Kara felt the Omegahedron vanish from her grip. She looked down to find it gone, looking up to see Enchantress holding it, smirking and suddenly vanishing in white light.

"No!" Supergirl shouted, angered as she suddenly turned to Maxwell, who was the only person now who could possibly tell her of Enchantress' plan. He was surprisingly conscious, given the pain he must have been in. "What did she want it for? Why did you have it?!" Supergirl crouched down, Superpup taking a step back as Supergirl grabbed the man by his shirt collar and pulled him up.

"It was the power source," Maxwell moaned, "my invention… it required the Omegahedron..."

"What invention?" Supergirl demanded.

"It was a grid, something to protect this planet from alien invaders such as yourself and Superman, I had a press event arranged for later," Max responded agitatedly, despite the pain. This is what Cat's meeting with Kara had been earlier – although neither knew the details of Max's new 'invention'.

"We're not the enemy!" Supergirl groaned. "She however… what did she want? Enchantress?"

"She needed the power source for something big; she didn't say what! She just mentioned being one of the last, that it wasn't how the Earth should be, how humans should be."

"This Empowered nonsense…" Supergirl groaned, letting go of Max, who slumped to the floor again. "First STAR and now this. This can't be good…" she mumbled to herself. "Superpup," she now addressed Lara, who stood to attention once more, "take Lord down to reception, I'm sure they can call medical staff to his aide, then meet me back at STAR." Superpup yapped obediently, taking Max's shirt in her mouth now and forcing him up as she hovered, leading him away.

Kara could have chuckled at the oddball scene, but she had other things to think of now. She had to talk to her aunt and Harrison Wells.

-SuperEarth-

Barry had been working late. He had found recent employment at Mercury Labs, and wanted to keep up good appearance, plus he had been off the past two days to reacclimatize June to her life – and the party last night. He had been concerned for her though, she had been acting oddly since she returned, but it was too soon to really get worried – jet lag could last several days and June had had a long trip from Tibet back to Central-National.

His concerns though were doubled when he entered his and June's apartment, calling to her only to have no reply. Walking into the kitchen however, his heart raced.

"June?!" he moved over to her limp form. She was laying awkwardly on the floor, unconscious. "Junie?" he checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it pumping normally. He moved to open her eyelids but she blinked at him and groaned. "God, you had me scared then," Barry breathed in relief as he helped her up. He didn't notice the small spherical glowing ball that had rolled under the counter.

Moving June weakly over to the couch in the next room, he ran back to the kitchen to get a glass of water, handing it to her quickly, encouraging her to take a drink.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned. "Should I call 9-1-1?"

"No…" June muttered, Barry taking the glass from her and putting it on the table. "I'm tired, I just… collapsed in there."

"Did you hit your head?" Barry moved to check her head, but she recoiled quickly. "It's only me, Junie…" Barry added, concerned for this reaction.

"I'm sorry… I…" June slumped back and Barry saw how tired she looked.

"What's going on with you Junie? I thought it was jetlag but this…" he indicated how she looked, encompassing the kitchen too. "Hey," he added concernedly as she suddenly burst into tears, he shuffled quickly onto the couch himself and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay," he added, not sure what he was comforting her for, but knowing he had to.

"I'm in trouble, Barry," June finally spoke after a few minutes of quiet sobbing, Barry moving a wet hair from her cheek to look at her.

"Whatever it is –" he started.

"No. This is something… bigger," her eyes darted around the room and her fists were suddenly clenched. Barry wanted to hold on to her, but knew too that she needed some space. "When I was in Tibet," she continued now, and she actually stood at this, a sudden steely determination in her face. Barry waited. "I came across this ancient artifact. There was something about it – it called to me, you see. And then…" her voice dropped as she sighed.

"What?" Barry asked, a rising feeling to horror building in his stomach, for a situation he didn't know about and wasn't prepared for.

"It's better if I actually show you, I think, but please, run at the first sign of danger," June stated.

"Run…?" Barry asked, standing now, about to move over to his fiancée, but she held up a hand, stopping him.

"Enchantress…" she spoke, Barry confused for a second as a strange black smoke seemed to perpetuate from June, and from the smoke a new woman appeared – she looked like June, but she was dressed up in fine green robes, had a sort of crown or talisman on her head shaped in a half-moon crescent, hiding her hair, and she seemed to glow with unknown greenish energy. Barry fell backward over the couch.

"Finally!" the woman spoke, her voice a posh British tone as Barry looked up at her from behind the couch.

"J– J– Junie?" Barry quivered.

"Didn't she tell you to run, Mister Allen?" the woman spoke, but Barry stood at this, still behind the couch however.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Freedom. Much like your precious human race will get. I'm surprised that alien, Supergirl, isn't here this time," the woman stated.

"S– Supergirl?" Barry now asked, completely lost and scared, but the woman cackled at him. "Where's June?" he now asked. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, she's safe and sound, buried in here," she tapped a finger to her temple, "in the meanwhile…"

"Bring her back!" Barry demanded. "I don't care who you are, just bring my fiancée back!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, you are spoiling the fun," the woman stated, pouting at this.

"June?" Barry half-asked, half-demanded.

"What's the magic word?" the woman now sighed.

"Magic?" Barry asked, his mind racing as he went back over what had just happened. June has said the word 'Enchantress' and this woman had appeared… could this woman be called Enchantress, then? If so… "June Moone!" Barry shouted, and Enchantress cocked her head, but was immediately engulfed in bright white light Barry had to shield himself from. When it had dulled, June stood there, her old self, but she collapsed again, and Barry only just managed to leap over the couch, without thinking, to catch her.

"Barry…?" June whimpered.

"We'll fix it," Barry stated, automatically, his mind still racing.

"I can't control her. She's so powerful… before long she'll completely take over. I'm scared, Barry," she was shivering now, tears coming down her face once more, but Barry held her tight.

"We'll fix this," he almost repeated, "I know people… I'm sure they can help," it was everything he could do not to burst into tears himself now.


	4. Doctor Moone's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June's encounter with the mystical Enchantress comes to light, while Supergirl and her cousin try to save the day.

-One Month Ago-

Light flushed into the darkened tomb as a body fell onto the rocky floor below with a loud 'omph'. A woman stood up, awkwardly, as she directed her torchlight to where she'd come from.

"I'm okay!" She called up, now waving her torch around the tomb, a grin falling on her face. "We found it! Hang on, get a rope ladder and you can join me – I need to get out somehow."

"Okay, Doctor Moone," a response could be heard, but June Moone was already moving off, limping slightly as she'd damaged her hip from the fall, but it was an injury she could live with for her discovery. She moved over to one of the walls of the small tomb-cavern, her torchlight falling on stone tablets, an ancient language just visible through the millennium of dust it had since collected.

That was then that the light caught on the small stone figurine, barely shaped like a humanoid but so different from everything around from it. It stood atop a stone box, but the figurine was what grabbed Doctor Moone's attention as she moved over to it cautiously. She was a good archeologist though, she knew to be careful with ancient artifacts, but this felt… different.

 _June Moone…_  the faint sound of her name reverberated around the cavern and June jumped, knocking the torch from her hand. She shook herself.

"A distant breeze?" She tried to convince herself as she picked up the torch again and shone it around the cave. "Where's that Melody with the rope ladder?" She now asked herself as she shone the torch on the tablets again. "'Warning…'" she caught the word on one of the tablets, and had to shiver again. She knew the language, but she wasn't fluent in it.

Without thinking she reached out and grabbed the figurine, a sudden need overwhelming her to get a closer look. Shining the light on it, she could just make out a word engraved around the bottom edge of the thing in the same ancient language as the tablets. "Magician…?" she tried. "No… Conjurer…? Oh. En… chan… tress. Enchantress?"

 _That's right…_  the voice spoke again and June jumped, the figurine slipping from her grasp.

"No!" June cried as the stone figure snapped cleanly in two on the floor beneath her feet with a reverberating 'clink'. There was a deafening silence which followed and June let out a breath. She'd just damaged an artifact, the only one of its kind by the looks of it. How could she be so stupid? Her torch flickered.

 _Look at me_ … the voice muttered again and June span and almost screamed. A woman, dirty, crouching, with long matted hair and an almost drowned look stood a foot away from her, a dirty grin on her face. She didn't look completely corporeal however, and June was now stuck to the spot in sheer horror. The odd woman however closed her eyes, her eyeballs rolling up into her head as she placed her arms over her chest and she seemed to disintegrate, her very particles dividing as they moved across the cave, spinning around June as if caught in some sort of breeze and still June couldn't move.

Everything went black.

-Present Day-

"What on this planet would this… Witch want with the Omegahedron?" Astra asked, for the hundredth time as she leaned back on her chair, Harrison Wells pacing back and forth between her and Kara. Lara followed Doctor Wells with her eyes, panting happily.

"It was the power source for your prison ship, you said?" Harrison stated, already thinking of what this could be used for.

"Yes, like I said, it could run the ship for at least one hundred earth years without fail – it has some good seventy-odd years of life yet in it." Astra confirmed.

"Lord was going to use it to power his anti-alien grid," Kara added, still in her Supergirl outfit, as was Lara in her Superpup one. "Although I'm not sure how this country's government okayed it."

"They probably didn't," Winn spoke up. He too was in the meeting, along with Alex. It was crunch time and they were all feeling the pressure on how to progress further. "He probably marketed it to the big guns to protecting the Earth, leaving off the whole 'rid the world of aliens' aspect so that when it was too late…"

"Kaput," Alex added thoughtfully. "The DEO wouldn't have let it run for more than an hour once we found out it's true purpose."

"And then we'd have claimed the Omegahedron?" Harrison questioned.

"I doubt holding it here would have helped," Alex sighed. "Enchantress easily broke into this facility – she would more than likely do it again."

"Magic," Winn moaned. He was still getting his head around it.

"Magic is just science you haven't discovered yet," Astra pointed out. "Krypton had much more advanced forms of science I haven't even begun to explore with you all yet – it would be considered magic in some of your eyes."

"She has a point," Harrison raised a finger. "Kryptonian science is like Enchantress's magic, and the Omegahedron is a prime example of this. No, she needs the Omegahedron for something – to power something."

"What did she say when you came across her in the pipeline?" Alex asked Kara now.

"That humans were supposed to have powers," Kara muttered this now. "She said that the pipeline would have helped that. In fact, didn't Prime Barry say that's what made him The Flash?"

"The pipeline ran off Central's electrical grid though," Harrison pointed out, ignoring the question about Prime Barry. "It still could, technically, so she couldn't possibly be using the Omegahedron to turn it back on again. Plus we have aliens in containment in there now and it would be dangerous barging atoms at each other in the presence of living matter."

"But what if she wanted to use this Omega-thingy to power something else?" Winn pointed out thoughtfully. "She's a meta-human, or whatever they're meant to be called, and she wants to make others like her, by the sounds of what Kara recalled – the Omega…?"

"Omegahedron," Astra and Kara corrected him.

"Yeah," Winn nodded, "the Omegahedronwould have enough power in it to duplicate what the Particle Accelerator could do…"

"But on a much larger scale…" Harrison pointed out, glancing at Astra now as the pair realized what Winn was leading at.

"She couldn't…?" Astra now breathed. "It's bad enough going against aliens, but super-powered humans…?"

"Mr. Ramon?" the group paused as a member of security interrupted their brainstorming.

"Yeah?" Winn asked.

"You have a visitor. He's insistent on seeing you," the guard stated.

"He?" Winn bit his lip. "Did he say who he was?"

"James Olsen," the guard stated, Winn sensing Kara groan behind him and even heard Lara growl at the name.

"I'll see him," he sighed and turned back to the group, but addressed Kara mainly, "I'll hold him off, send him on his way."

"You better, cos I've had it up to here with him today," Kara moaned, indicating a small space between her thumb and forefinger.

"Such an odd expression," Astra mused as Winn chuckled and moved off, following the guard out of the room.

-SuperEarth-

"James Olsen, as I live and breathe," Winn sighed as the security guard let him through the entrance. He felt a little cynical at his old colleague turning up, but unlike Kara, James hadn't done anything personal to him to make him dislike the man.

"So I returned to CatCo expecting to find everything the same," James said, pulling Winn into a man-hug, "only to find Kara's been promoted and Winn Ramon's left. And to STAR Labs of all places – it looks like you were head-hunted."

"That I was," Winn smirked as he moved off, leading James down to the labs. "Got a sweet pension plan and I get to actively help Supergirl and the DEO. Oh, and there's also the benefit of working with Cisco."

"How is your brother?" James asked.

"Ask him yourself," Winn smirked, opening a nearby door. James followed him in to find Cisco Ramon working on something, he looking up and smiling at his adopted brother before it faltered at seeing James.

"I thought we weren't supposed to have visitors?" Cisco muttered.

"James is a pal," Winn shrugged it off. "Plus, he's helped out before so it's the least I can do – even if he did turn up unexpectedly."

"Yeah, about that," James spoke up, "I came to ask a favor."

"I'm out," Cisco stated, turning his attention back to the helmet he was working on.

Winn rolled his eyes at his brother's comment, looking James in the eye, "If this is about Kara…"

"No, well not exactly," James sighed.

"I'm not going to put in a good word for you – when she makes her mind up, that's it, and she's currently happy hating on you for…"

"I know. What I did," James sighed. "I didn't mean… it got so out of hand… but never mind that for the moment, I was wondering if you could help me on another matter."

"Depends on what it is," Winn responded.

"Well, you see everyone I know is helping out, doing things for the greater good," James started pacing in front of Winn now, "Clark and Kara are superheroes, Alex is the Director of the DEO with Lucy leading the Metropolis base. Hell, even you're kicking ass full-time as a DEO employee."

"I wouldn't say 'kicking ass'…" Winn smirked however.

"Whatever. I just want in. I want to be a superhero like Kara and Clark. I want to prove to Lucy that I'm not a worthless lump, that I'm actually worth my weight on this planet," James admitted.

"Worthless lump?" Cisco spoke up from his area.

"It was one of Lucy's first words when she found out," James muttered. He looked up at Winn now, a hopeful glint in his eyes. "So… can you?"

"I don't know…" Winn started.

"No." This was Cisco. He slammed the helmet down that he'd been working on to look directly at James. "Being a superhero is more than just proving your worth. It's saving lives, it's putting others before you, it's knowing right from wrong and carrying a new identity. You can't jump onto the superhero bandwagon to prove your worth to others – no matter what you've done. And in case it didn't bypass you, Superman and Supergirl are superheroes because they have powers – last I checked you were still a plain old human with no extra abilities."

"I've been taking judo lessons, I'm a black belt in taekwondo and dabble in kickboxing," James folded his arms. "You don't need to have superpowers to save lives. The DEO save lives all the time with just a gun and sheer arrogance…"

"DEO agents are trained government officials. The training needed to go through to be a field agent is something few could go through in a matter of days and they are by in no means superheroes. They are soldiers doing their jobs," Cisco cut off James as he insulted the DEO – he still felt slightly embittered on their takeover of STAR Labs. "And by definition superheroes are people with powers. That's what makes them super. You want to be a vigilante because all your friends are doing it."

"I want to help people," James said, glaring at Cisco. "All I'm looking for is a suit, something to put me above a regular DEO agent and protect me while I'm protecting others."

"And you're going to pay for this suit how, exactly?" Cisco smirked.

"I… I have to pay for you guys…?" James stammered.

"We're a government organization, not a charity," Cisco remarked, "so yes, you would have to pay for something to protect your ego. But no, this doesn't mean I would make something for you, and I would discourage Winn from doing so too."

James glared at Cisco for this, glanced at Winn and then turned on his heel, marching from the room. Winn glanced to his brother for a moment, sighed and then ran after James.

"Hey, James…!" Winn called, catching up to his old colleague in the foyer of STAR Labs once more.

"Don't, Winn. I came here asking for help and you guys…" he stopped, kicked out at nearby chair and then turned to Winn. "I'm sorry, but I've never liked your brother."

"I'm sorry James, but Cisco is right. There are protocols and regulations, and we're not willing to syphon off funds for this sort of project. I want to help, I do, and I would if you had the money for it, but I have to agree with Cisco."

"It doesn't matter," James sighed, calming himself down. "It's just ever since… you know… life has been hard. I thought I'd come back to National, help the DEO, save lives – it would make me feel better and maybe, I don't know, win back Lucy. Or even win over Kara's affections."

Winn rolled his eyes at this; James didn't seem to care which girl he got. He just wanting one of them to come to him somehow. "I don't think you'll ever win over Kara's affections, Olsen. You're not her type," Winn couldn't help but chuckle, "but if you're really serious…" he braced himself, not wanting to do this but knowing James needed some sort of hope in his life, "Cisco and I are working on new armor for the DEO, tough exoskeleton skins with special helmets – they're still in the development stage so by all means wouldn't be as good as Kryptonian skin, but if you want to give it a test run, I could… you know."

James smirked at this. "I'd like that. I knew I could trust you."

"Now get out of here, get back to your – oh!" Winn's sentence couldn't be finished; Barry Allen had just come charging through the doors, half-carrying, half-leading his fiancée into the facility.

"Winn!" he shouted at seeing Winn, "I need Harrison and Supergirl!"

"What, why?" Winn moved over, knowing instantly it had to do something with the woman in Barry's arms.

"No time, just get them – please!" Barry begged.

-SuperEarth-

Barry was pacing the medical wing, June sitting on the bed in front of him; Jesse was checking her over. Alex had given word to send June straight to the medical wing while she and the others finished their meeting, but Barry was impatient.

"Will you sit down?" Jesse asked irritably. "You'll soon burns tracks into the floor."

"I'm sorry… how long will they be?" Barry asked, looking at June. She looked so tired and barely seemed to be with it now. "I did make the right choice, coming here?"

"A normal doctor or hospital would have a clue," Jesse stated reassuringly, "trust me, bringing her here is the best choice you made – we have our secret weapon, after all."

"Secret weapon?" June now asked, worriedly.

"That would be my aunt," Supergirl entered the room, followed by Harrison Wells, Alex Danvers and an older woman with dark hair, except for a few strands of white. She looked familiar.

"What's the problem?" Harrison asked however, his eyes on June.

"She's been possessed," Barry stated quickly, Supergirl looking between Barry and June.

"It's not a possession," Jesse sighed, "it's… different."

"How different?" Astra now asked, she and Harrison moving over to June while Supergirl pulled Barry away – even now he wanted to be close to his fiancée.

"Strictly speaking there's nothing wrong with her…" Jesse started.

"But she is, that Enchantress woman –" Barry raved.

"Enchantress?" Alex and Supergirl asked as one, both looking at one another before Supergirl looked back at June. "Of course," Supergirl now added, realizing why Enchantress looked familiar, "you're a meta-human."

"Not meta-human," June spoke up. Her voice wasn't what Kara remembered, in fact she sounded more like Enchantress, even if she still looked like plain old June Moone. "Empowered."

"Junie?" Barry asked, but everyone took a step back as black smoke seemed to emanated from the woman. "Oh no…" Barry groaned as the smoke cleared and June Moone was replaced with Enchantress. She was standing, smirking.

"Back here once more," Enchantress spoke. "Perfect."

"June Moone!" Barry cried; it had worked at the flat, it had to work now.

"Did you really think your fiancée was strong enough for that failsafe to last much longer?" Enchantress mocked. "No, but she is safe though. Whether she'll return to you in one piece is another matter."

Kara went to punch the woman; she disliked June, but she was really starting to hate Enchantress more, and to hit a punch at this one would have been like punching June too. Her fist was blocked however, by Enchantress's palm as she turned her head to look at Supergirl.

"That was a mistake, extraterrestrial," Enchantress smirked. "No dog this time?"

"Leave Superpup out of it," Astra spoke up, Enchantress looking to the other Kryptonian.

"Oh joy, another extraterrestrial," Enchantress almost rolled her eyes at this. "How many more of you are there? Earth is for the humans, not the aliens!" She pushed Kara's hand back, but there was unseen force in this as Kara went flying backward, smashing through the wall; much to the shock of everyone. Harrison had grabbed Jesse on the first sign of danger though, and dragged her away, although still in the room, while Alex had her gun out.

"June, please…" Barry begged, hands in the air.

"Didn't she tell you run, Barry? At the first sign of danger?" Enchantress asked. "Think of this as a little test of what's to come however – so run Barry," she flicked her wrist and something white shot from her arm, hitting Barry right into the chest. For a moment, he stood stock still, shocked, and then suddenly, slowly, as if in slow motion, he fell backwards.

"Barry!" Supergirl was back, but by Barry's side now. She looked up to Enchantress, ready to use her laser vision on the woman, but she was gone. "Oh no…" Kara groaned.

Jesse was already up, preparing a bed as Kara reacted without thinking as she picked up Barry's limp form and put him on the bed Jesse was preparing.

"What did she do to him?" Kara asked as Jesse began to check him over. "Is he…?"

"He's alive," Jesse stated, sounding shook up but powering through regardless. Kara let out a breath of relief just as running footsteps could be heard and the shocked group turned to see Cisco, out of breath.

"Enchantress," he panted, "she's on Guardian Island – it's bad."

"Already?" Kara asked, worriedly looking to her aunt now.

"Go, Kara," Astra whispered.

"I can't do this alone; you saw what she did back then," she indicated the wall she'd been so easily tossed through.

"I…" Astra started. She had helped Kara before, to beat her ex-comrade, Faora, but Astra didn't like having the superpowers Kara and Clark so freely used – she'd even made a special necklace for herself, replicating red-sun energy to dampen those powers, to make her human, per se.

"We'll call up Superman," Alex interjected, knowing where Astra's hesitation came from, "but I don't know how long he'll be."

"Fine," Kara sighed, avoiding her aunt now as she added, "keep Lara here. This is too dangerous for a puppy."

Alex nodded as Kara moved out, not registering the familiar bulky man lingering not far off, standing next to an irate Winn as her mind was elsewhere.

-SuperEarth-

Enchantress had relocated to Guardian Island – the perfect spot between the two cities; it had tall buildings so her spell could start high, while also having enough metal and machinery that she could recreate something she had made long ago, before being trapped. Finally, humans would thank her. The homo magi would rise again.

People had run, screaming away from where large cogs now span in the sky. No-one could see the woman in green, almost dancing atop one of the still-standing skyscrapers as lights of varying colors shot from her hands, entering the transmogrified magical cogs. A small glowing orb hovered in front of her; it's energy leaving it to enter the woman herself. She felt so powerful now. She had everything she needed.

"Enchantress!" the witch looked around to see Supergirl flying near, although keeping her distance, unable to move past the floating cogs. "Stop what you're doing!"

"Or what? You'll attempt to hit me again?" Enchantress smirked as she turned her back on Supergirl.

"I'm not the only alien here that can stop you," Supergirl added, Enchantress looking back to her momentarily as she saw through the magical haze a man, similarly dressed to Supergirl with dark hair and a strong jaw.

"Wonderful," Enchantress stated. "It's nice to have both of you here to see your own demise."

"Stop what you're doing, Enchantress," Superman repeated his cousin, he looking to Kara who nodded. Without warning both powered up their eyes and aimed at one of the cogs, which exploded, allowing the two Supers closer access to the witch, who flinched at the explosion.

"You'll have to do more than that to stop destiny!" Enchantress cried.

"What did you do to Barry Allen?" Supergirl shouted as Superman sped for Enchantress, but she dodged from him and he went crashing into one of the magical cogs opposite.

"A preview of everyone's destiny!" Enchantress called. "I did tell him to run, after all."

Something seemed to click in Supergirl's expression as she muttered something that sounded like 'flash', but Enchantress had to dodge a cold streak as Superman blew his freeze breath on her.

"I grow weary of this fight," Enchantress cried as she moved her arms close to herself. Supergirl and Superman both powered up their eyes but Enchantress expanded her arms quickly, an invisible barrier shooting out from the movement as it hit both Supers, who went speeding backwards, fast and uncontrollable, away from Guardian Island.

They crash-landed together in National City's main park, both wasting no time to shoot back into the air, but they weren't quick enough. As they both looked to one another, nodding that they needed to be faster, more on the ball, the distant building Enchantress stood on exploded with a similar bright light that had hit Barry – there was the unmistakable crackle of energy and a wave of that same white light expanded from the building, knocking into structures and people across the cities, the bay and beyond.

It was too late. It looked like Enchantress's magical plan had worked. The explosion must have been part of her design. Earth was getting meta humans, or as Enchantress called them – Empowered.


	5. The Power of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past reveals James Olsen may know Clark's secret, while in the present the full effects of Enchantress's attack are just beginning to be seen.

-Ten Years Ago-

Metropolis. The Daily Planet. Fifteenth Floor.

"How do you do it?" James asked Clark, leaning on the desk next to his best friend.

"What?" Clark asked innocently.

"You always know where Superman is going to be; you know where I can get the best shots of him, like every rooftop in the city. It's just insane!" James couldn't help but chuckle as Clark smiled weakly.

"You know me. I'm friends with the red-caped crusader," Clark shrugged.

"It's more than that, man," James muttered, he glancing to their reflections just visible in the office window. "I'll figure it out though, you know me."

"I know you," Clark sighed, he leaned back in his chair, worried that James was figuring out his identity.

"Man, it would be so cool though," James suddenly added, moving off from leaning on Clark's desk. "To be a hero, saving lives, be appreciated like that."

"It's more than that though," Clark pointed out without thinking, "it's balancing two lives, it's keeping people safe in ways other than jumping in front of bullets, it's being there for anyone and everyone no matter what. It's not a job you can take lightly… or so I'm told," he added, looking up at James.

"Uh huh," James smirked. "Well whatever it takes, to be appreciated, to be liked, it's got to be fun."

"Haven't you got some pictures to edit?" Clark suddenly asked, leaning forward in his chair now.

"Yeah, but it's nice talking to my buddy." James stated. "Oh, and speaking of, I hear Lois got the article on the California quake – nasty business that. Shame you weren't in the office to see it firsthand."

"I saw enough of it," Clark stated. "Anyway, I'm helping Lois on that one. She was out there at the time, but she needs some help."

"Any excuse for you two, isn't it?" James smirked at this one.

"Hey! We're not dating… not yet. I'll ask her out when I get the chance though. It's not like she's going anywhere," Clark defended himself.

"No, but she's one hot piece of… well, I'm sure others have their eyes on her, besides you, I mean," James stated.

"I know her, she won't settle for anyone other than perfect." Clark winked at James.

"Useful for you. You're practically Super-perfect," James stated airily, walking away with a smirk.

"Damn you, Olsen," Clark moaned, knowing the meaning behind these words as he sighed. At least he could trust James. He hoped.

-Presently-

Cat Grant was addressing the nation from her CatCo offices; James was recording, Kara was leaning in the doorway, chewing on a pen in worry as she watched her boss, who looked harrowed herself. She hadn't escaped the pain on what Enchantress had done either. "We are in crisis, I won't deny it." Cat started today. "As we all know, over half of North America lie comatose, our hospitals are overflowing and what remaining medical staff that stand are running exhausted. We all know someone who was hit by the incident of two weeks ago; I myself have a son in a coma, and I do not know when, or if, he will wake up."

Cat paused at this, taking a breath. The people knew this, she had said this from the day after the life-changing event, but even now it affected her, Kara could tell. Kara herself had felt numb since. She and Clark had failed. They hadn't stopped Enchantress and now over half of the country were unconscious. There had been few deaths from the explosion, Superman and Supergirl having been run ragged stopping planes falling from the skies, trains from crashing through barriers and cars from piling up, but they hadn't saved the country from what had caused all this. It had been depressing Kara ever since.

"I know there are people out there who want to blame Supergirl and Superman for not stopping this catastrophe," Cat said, making Kara take a breath, trying to not to let tears in her eyes. "I know they are the easy ones to blame, but we must remember that they tried their best against, from what video recordings we have, was a powerful enemy. They also are the main reasons why not more lives were lost due to this event – and with our police force depleted due to this, they are on overtime protecting everyone else. Don't let what happened destroy the image of our heroes. They are the only hope we have now." Kara gave a small smile at her boss's faith in herself and her cousin, even if she felt like they didn't deserve it.

"But we must not give in to fear," Cat continued, her voice stronger now, "we must hope, we must continue on. Yes, our workforce has been spent. Yes, our loved ones may be unresponsive, but no, we cannot give in to fear, we cannot stop functioning just because we can. I continue to provide these daily updates to inspire anyone who watches, and I will do until our nation is back on its feet. When, I do not know, but I do know this: America has changed, and maybe the world. Whether that's for the better is yet to be seen, but we cannot give in to our own fears. I have been Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media, and I will speak to you all tomorrow."

James shut off the camera and Cat stood up. Kara remained in her position as Eve Tessmacher, her capable replacement, moved over to her boss, but Cat shunned her off as James skulked off himself – Kara wasn't talking to him. She couldn't face him since Enchantress and she was glad he wasn't even trying to make a move on her – everyone seemed to have been going through the motions since the attack.

"Keira?" Kara shook herself, realizing Cat was talking to her.

"Ms. Grant. Yes. Sorry." Kara started.

"Don't apologize. I needed to ask something of you," Cat stated as Kara moved into the office, to get near her boss.

"Anything, Ms. Grant."

"I'm going to out of the office for the rest of the day – there are some people I need to talk to, some scientists who have an idea on what's going on, and how to help everyone," Cat rambled.

"And Adam?" Kara asked.

"Including Adam," Cat nodded somberly, "I know I give speeches to inspire, but inside… I'm breaking Keira. I can't stand around and do nothing. I need to employ the greatest and the best. Someone needs to get on top of this."

"They do," Kara replied, a little distantly. Jesse had been struck, and with Caitlin Snow out of reach, it was down to Astra and Harrison to figure out what exactly had happened. Cat had no idea. The weight of the world was really on those two and it was showing on Harrison.

"How are your friends?" Cat added, suddenly thoughtfully. Cat had noticed Millie had stopped coming by to walk Lara. Kara had made sure to introduce Millie to Cat, and Cat found herself liking the little media major so had asked Kara what had happened. When she had heard that Millie was unconscious as well, along with a lot of Kara's other friends, she had made sure to ask Kara how they were doing at least every other day.

"Still unresponsive," Kara replied quietly. Barry was still unconscious, Jesse had been hit with the spell and so had Millie, Wally, Belle, and a good portion of the people Kara knew through Barry and Jesse. It was bad.

"It can't last too long," Cat replied, reassuringly. Even now, she was giving Kara encouragement, even after admitting her own heart was breaking over her own tragedy.

"Thanks, Ms. Grant. You go though, I can take care of things here," Kara smiled, if slightly forced.

-SuperEarth-

Much later that afternoon, Kara sat in the medical wing of STAR Labs; all the beds were full. She sat, unseeingly, by Barry's side, Lara curled in her lap as she watched Harrison and Astra moving about the unconscious gathered – occasionally moving off into the Cortex, to the temporary other wing that had been set up; at least a third of the DEO had been rendered unconscious by Enchantress's… for lack of a better word, spell. Not only was Barry under, but so was his sister Millie, both of Harrison's daughters, both the Ramon brothers, Wally West, and even Professor's Stein's assistant, Jax – Stein himself hadn't been seen since the spell and Alex had gone through hell trying to round up enough agents to start a city-wide search for him. They had yet to come back with anything.

Kara had insisted Barry and Millie also be included in the DEO rounds, with the rest of the unconscious DEO staff, and Nora and Henry had agreed. Besides, with all nearby hospitals overcrowded this was really the better option, and Henry and Nora were happy their children were somewhere safe.

"Hey," Alex's voice broke Kara out of her reverie.

"Hi," Kara sighed, looking up at her sister. Lara stretched and yawned on her mistress' lap.

"So, I've been doing research on this Enchantress," Alex pulled up a chair to sit opposite Kara. She held a tablet computer.

"Yeah? You said you were going to," Kara stated, leaning forward now, causing Lara to yap unpleasantly and to jump from Kara's lap.

"Well, we had everything that June and her assistant documented. Images, information, translations… but we thought this was rather odd," she turned the tablet to face Kara; it had an image of a wall of runes, along with a small box and a broken totem. "It's the box that grabbed our attention."

"What about it?" Kara asked, looking from the box in the image to the Director.

"Well, translations are kind of off, but so far we've been able to translate the runes on the box itself," Alex leaned forward a little more. "They mention about a heart."

"A heart?" Kara asked, unsure what this could mean.

"Roughly translated, these particular runes say 'claim the heart of the witch and her power will be yours'…" Alex muttered.

"Which means?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"We think it means the box might have contained something that gave Enchantress her powers. If we can find out what was in that box, this heart, then we may be able to find Enchantress and stop her."

"Can she be stopped?" Kara sighed clearly looking upset.

"She's only human," Alex pointed out.

"A powerful human," Kara smiled weakly.

"You need to get out of your funk," Alex put the tablet down as she stood. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. Clark's moved on."

"Clark has Lois," Kara pointed out, "and Jason and Ellen… A happy distraction."

"This all goes back to Barry, doesn't it?" Alex sighed, looking down at Barry's unconscious form.

"Enchantress struck him before she unleashed her power on the world," Kara stated, "which means he's been more affected than anyone else. If I couldn't save him, how could I save the rest of the world?"

"You did good," Alex stated, leaning over to put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "You prevented any accidents. Just you and Clark flying throughout the country to keep people from dying. You have to accept that not all fights you can win."

"What's the point if I can't?" Kara demanded suddenly.

"The point?" Alex stood back. "It's to stop you from going over the top, to keep your morals. So, what you lost this fight? Call that Prime Flash and ask him if he always wins. Call the other worlds on this multiverse system Prime installed. Ask other Supergirls and Flashes. The point is, there will be more fights, ones you will win and ones you'll lose. People will wake up, though. The world still turns. We just need to find Enchantress and put her down."

"How can you be like that?" Kara now asked, not unkindly.

"Be like what?" Alex asked, suddenly confused.

"Positive," Kara stated. "You're so sure about this… about everything."

"Someone's got to have hope," Alex smiled now, just as her tablet made a noise. She frowned as she picked it up, tapped the screen and then her eyes widened. "Speaking of hope…" she turned the tablet around; it showed several security cameras around the city, a man was the center of attention and he seemed to be on fire! More than that, he was concentrating that fire at the minimal police force that were facing him.

"Alien?!" Kara asked as Alex took the tablet back.

"No…" Alex stated, manically tapping the screen, "facial recognition software's already got an ID. He's Chato Santana. A top gang leader. Arrested the same night as Enchantress's attack… oh, his family died in a fire that night. He was the only survivor… they took him in unconsciously by the looks of it. Definitely human."

"Enchantress's spell…" Kara sighed. "He must have been affected – and he's awake!"

"Like I said: Hope. But go Kara, stop him. Bring him in and we can help him."

"Are our cells equipped for this?" Kara asked now, unbuttoning her top to reveal her Supergirl outfit beneath.

"Let me worry about that," Alex stated as Kara nodded.

"Superpup," Kara called now, Lara turning to Kara and standing, her tail wagging, "we have work to do!"

-SuperEarth-

Chato Santana was angry. He was confused. And more than that, he was on fire. It scared him, but it was also exhalating. He couldn't control this ability, but he could sure as hell wreak havoc on the police force… the very same that had killed his family.

That night was so… mixed up in his head. He couldn't remember how the fire had started, but he knew that the so-called professionals hadn't bothered to save his wife or children. Then there had been that explosion from afar, everything seemed to have slowed down and then… he woke up. He'd been in an infirmary of some sort. He first thought was to his wife and he remembered the fire – and then he was on fire. It had been easy to escape when he could melt and burn doors and walls, but he didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he wanted revenge. He needed to know.

"Mr. Santana!" He'd been too caught up he hadn't seen her arrive. The girl in blue and red landing mere feet away, between himself and the police. Her dog was with her too.

"Supergirl!" Santana spat, sending flame at her. It must have been more than she'd prepared herself for, as she went flying back with the force full of the heat and flame. He really was powerful!

"Hey!" a new voice entered the fray. "Play fair!" Chato turned around to see a man covered head to toe in a dark blue armored outfit. His helmet was a shining dark yellow, almost gold, but Chato had never seen him before – and he had been Central City's biggest gang leader.

"Who are you?" Chato asked.

"James?!" Supergirl appeared next to the helmeted man, she looked furious and Chato couldn't help but smirk at Supergirl being out-Supered.

"No not that. Call me Guardian," the helmeted man snarled as Superpup now growled at the man instead of at Chato.

"What are you doing?!" Supergirl went to hit the helmeted man, clearly angered by his appearance, but Chato called out.

"Sorry to break up this lover's quarrel, but I have people to see to!" He turned, a fireball now forming in his hand, but was confronted by Superpup, who turned from the helmeted man and shot a laser blast into his wrist, and the fireball vanished as Chato cried out in pain. He then felt something blowing at his back and turned to see Supergirl directing one of her freeze breaths at him. He reacted, almost on instinct by throwing a stream of fire at her, it meeting the jet of ice, melting it somewhere in the middle. They were an equal match.

Something struck him around the head at that moment, knocking him to the floor, allowing Supergirl's freeze breath to cover him completely as he shivered with sudden cold and turned to see the helmeted man standing over him, a baton in his hand. "You don't' give up, do you?" Chato groaned.

"Superheroes don't!" The other man barked but Chato let out a large fire blast, sending Supergirl and this helmeted 'Guardian' backwards. The man got up quickly though, and went at Chato again.

"You're not a superhero!" Supergirl turned up in his line of vision, distracting the helmeted so-called superhero enough that Chato jumped to his feet now. He threw a fireball at Supergirl and Superpup in quick succession before aiming a third at the male.

Promptly the helmeted man's baton grew, it turning into a shield which protected him from the fire blast. "Wow, I could get used to this – thank you Ramons!" the male said behind his mask.

"You're  _really_  getting me annoyed! And getting in the way." Supergirl shouted, and to Chato's surprise, she hit the helmeted man from behind with what must have been her full Kryptonian force. He collapsed with ease.

"I thought he was with you?" Chato muttered.

"Only Superpup," Supergirl muttered, as something small and fluffy barreled into him from behind, knocking him forward and into Supergirl, who hit Chato with similar force and everything went black once more.

-SuperEarth-

"James…?" the dreary sound of Alex's voice entered James Olsen's consciousness. The calming darkness gaining light and within seconds the world came into sharp focus. He sat up, instantly regretting it as his head throbbed, so lay back down and groaned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex now asked. She stood over him, her arms folded.

"What do you mean…?" James asked groggily.

"The outfit! That was a special project I gave to the Ramons to better the DEO's defences and keep identities more secret. How did you get your hands on it and why?" She tapped her foot in agitation giving James a death glare.

"Winn…" James muttered, moving more slowly now into a sitting position.

"I should have known…" Alex sighed, pacing now to keep her anger down. "He always had a soft spot for you. If he ever wakes up I will kill him."

"Don't," James muttered. "Where's… where's Kara? I think that fire guy…"

"Supergirl was the one to knock you out. You were doing more damage than good. She's back in the medical wing nursing her wounds." Alex stated.

"Wounds? But she…?"

"Metaphorical wounds. She doesn't like you James, you know this. And now you're trying to be a superhero? If she doesn't kill you first, going out there, untrained, in gear you barely know how to work is going to kill you anyway. Do you have a death wish?" Alex now stopped, grabbing her wheelie chair so she could sit in front of James.

"I just want to help," James stated. His head hurt less now, but Alex's words were having the same effect as his head injury.

"This way – being this… protector… it's not the way, Olsen. You've had a taste for it, now leave it be," Alex stated.

"What if I say no?" James asked coyly.

"Then I'll take the suit away – it's DEO properly after all." Alex couldn't help but smirk at that, knowing she had James there.

"I'll still go out. I'll find other ways to do this. It's a calling, Alex. Ever since Clark –"

"No," Alex held up her hand. "Don't. I don't need the speech. The fact is, you just want to impress Kara. You want her to forgive you for cheating on your ex, and you want to prove yourself worthy of her own affections. This has nothing to do with a superhero complex."

"It's not," James started.

"Go. You're okay and still in one piece. I'll be keeping the costume."

"Where is it?" James asked suddenly. "The armor?"

"Back where it should be. You're not getting it back. If you want to go out into the streets and get yourself killed it will be done without DEO property. Now good day, Mr. Olsen." Alex stood up, moving to the door of her office and leaving. James would leave at his own accord, but she had to see Kara now. She was fuming as much as Kara had been when she and Lara had brought both Chato and James into STAR Labs. It was lucky they had a cell made already for a fire alien they had shipped off back home last week – it seemed to be keeping Chato in check at least. She needed to have a word with him too – he seemed to be the first of Enchantress's 'Empowered' who was awake.

Alex entered the medical wing to see Kara pacing. Her eyes were glowing. "Woah, power down, Supergirl," Alex chuckled. Lara barked at Alex, keeping pace with Kara.

"Sorry… it's just… James!" Kara growled, her eyes going back to the usual blue.

"I take it you eavesdropped?" Alex smirked, knowing Kara could hear if she wanted.

"Naturally." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"And…?" Alex asked, wanting to get Kara's impression on James.

"He's an idiot. He's going to get himself killed and then that too will be on my conscious." Kara stated, still pacing.

"If he does it's his fault – not yours," Alex stated.

"Even so…" Kara started, but she stopped as movement on one of the beds caught both women's eyes. They had gotten so use to the people in the bed not moving they had felt they were alone sometimes

Barry shot up in bed, looking around in shock as he took in the labs and then the two people – and one dog – near him. "Supergirl? What… what happened?" Barry asked staring into the eyes of a shocked Kara and Alex – even Lara gave him a wide-eyed look.

Barry was awake.


	6. An Empowered Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In flashbacks, Barry's younger sister's history is explored, while Team Supergirl gets a boost in the present-day.

-Several Months Back-

"Wally's our neighbor," Barry was explaining. Kara was over at Barry's parent's house. Henry and Nora were out at a concert, so he had invited his new friend over with the intention of meeting his sister. Kara had been glad it was a meet with Millie Allen – as she couldn't quite get around Barry already having a life partner. There was talk of Kara meeting this June girl soon, but she'd so far put this off successfully.

"And his sister lives with their dad, while Wally lives with their mom?" Kara asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah," Barry stated. "Although Millie would have ended up dating Wally regardless. We see Iris, his sister, all the time – plus she's a friend from school anyway." Barry stated, leaning back in his dad's armchair.

"Weird arrangement though," Kara stated from her position on the couch.

"Well, Joe and Francine are divorced, but custody battles were arranged mutually to the benefit of both Iris and Wally. Iris stayed with their mom after school before Joe came back from work and sometimes he took Wally for a night if Francine had to work overtime, or overnight. That was before Iris got a place of her own, and well, Wally still lives next door."

"Fair enough," Kara smirked with a shrug. She didn't know how divorces worked anyway; Jeremiah and Eliza had remained happily married, Clark and Lois were inseparable and all couples remained together back on Krypton – there wasn't even a word for divorce in the Kryptonian language, especially with the bond most couples formed. "And what's your sister's story?"

"Her story?" Barry asked, a little confused at this.

"Yeah, I mean how did she and Wally first get together?" Kara wondered.

"He asked me out," a new voice entered the room and Kara almost jumped as the young brunette entered. She was obviously a Supergirl fan and Kara couldn't help but smile at the blue bag and hoodie she wore – both had the Crest of El embroidered on. The bag even had the word Supergirl on the bottom separating it from Superman since the two were almost the same. "Hey," Millie Allen added.

"Hi," Barry waved to his sister as she put the bag down on the side and unzipped her hoodie. "Give me a minute," she moved off to the kitchen, Kara turning around to look at Barry who shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "Dad's going to kill you for sitting on his chair," Millie now called from the kitchen.

"What he won't know what harm him," Barry called back as Millie came back in, a milkshake bottle in her hand as she moved to the couch and sat on the arm. She had on a Supergirl shirt underneath as well showing Supergirl on it flying from the side. She really was a fanatic.

"Kara Danvers, I assume?" Millie asked. "I heard about your showing up randomly here. That was cool, going on a dare."

"Yeah… The one and the same," Kara smiled meekly, almost laughing at Millie's comment.

"You work at CatCo, right?" Millie now added, Kara nodding, wondering where this was going. "Call me presumptuous, but can I visit you at some point? I'm studying media in college and that would really put me above my classmates."

"Erm, yeah, I don't see why not," Kara smirked, liking the girl already. A fan of Supergirl and majoring in media. The two would get along famously.

"I did go in for a math degree," Millie added, thoughtfully, "but I don't have the concentration for it, so switched to media."

"You have a math brain?" Kara asked, smiling now.

"Top of my class. But like I said, attention span…"

"Millie's never been one for sitting around. She takes after dad like that," Barry spoke up.

"Not as bad as you – when you're not at the lab, you're always running errands. June keeps you on your feet, I'm surprised you managed to get away from her for the afternoon," Millie responded to her brother.

"Hey!" Barry protested. "I just don't like sitting around."

"Do you have any siblings?" Millie suddenly asked Kara, who was glad the subject had moved off Barry's other-half.

"Oh yeah, one. A sister. Well, adopted sister," Kara spoke up.

"She's adopted?" Millie asked, intrigued.

"No. I am. My family… well, I was orphaned in my teens and my older cousin found a nice family who took me in," Kara smiled politely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Millie moved off the arm of the couch to the actual cushion, closer to Kara now they had a connection.

"It's fine, honestly," Kara stated. "I miss my family, but the Danvers have been great to me."

"I'm glad," Millie smiled politely.

"So, you're a Supergirl fan?" Kara asked, changing topic.

"Oh yeah, I think she's great. It's nice having a girl kicking ass after so many years with just Superman. I mean in school the boys were always so snotty that it was someone of their gender who was the hero. As though Superman being a male meant something about them. Even Barry got into a Superman faze once." Kara turned to look at Barry at that who seemed to be trying to hide his face and act like he wasn't listening to the conversation. "She's also Cat Grant's poster girl, isn't she?"

"That's one way to put it," Kara said, trying not to smirk at that.

"Well I love CatCo and Cat Grant. I like to show my support. Hey, Barry mentioned you know Belle Wells?" Kara had to review the sentence in her head a moment to see where Millie had changed tact. She really didn't like to keep still – even in her sentences.

"Yeah, she's my friend's sister," Kara stated, being closer to Jesse Wells than her sister.

"Iris West is dating her," Millie stated, almost knowingly.

"She is?" Kara asked, a little taken aback, not knowing where Millie was going with this. "Good for her?"

-Presently-

Barry sat up in the hospital bed, looking around in confusion. Kara was by his side in seconds and little Lara jumped up onto the bed.

"What happened?" Barry asked, his eyes now on Kara. "Supergirl?" She was still in her outfit after all.

"Hey," Kara smiled as Alex took position behind her. This was their first wake up. It was big.

"June – Enchantress – she attacked you," Kara replied honestly, "and then she attacked the entire county…" she indicated the other beds in the room, and only then did Barry notice them himself.

"Millie!" He cried, jumping out of bed and was by his sister's bedside a little too quickly. Lara saved herself from the fall of Barry's sudden movement, but Kara couldn't help but smirk at the speed – it seemed Enchantress had done something right at least. Barry was now The Flash whether he knew it or not.

"I would suggest you remain in bed until we can be assured you're okay," Harrison entered the room, having been alerted by Alex and the systems that a patient was awake.

"Doctor Wells," Barry turned to look at Harrison, his former boss. "I feel fine. More than fine actually. It's my sister I am worried about." His eyes followed Harrison's, which weren't on Barry even now to sigh in sudden realization. "Jesse and Belle…" His question was directed to the room as he looked around, seeing other familiar faces. "Wally, Yoda…. How long?"

"Two weeks," Alex spoke up, not addressing Cisco's Star Wars nickname, as Kara inched toward Barry. She needed to tell him everything. Enchantress had made him a speedster, and if he was anything like the other Barry she had first met over a year ago, he would want to put those skills to use.

"For everyone?" Barry asked.

"Mr. Allen, if you would be so kind as to get back onto the bed…?" Harrison spoke up, Barry directing his attention to the doctor.

"I feel fine though, and besides… where's June?" He asked Kara this now.

"We haven't seen her since she did all this," Kara stated with a shrug. "We don't even know if June is alive anymore or if it's only Enchantress. I'm sorry Barry."

"And you're unlikely to find her standing around, not getting the medical attention you need," Harrison interrupted, this time moving over to Barry and maneuvering him back to the bed he'd got up from. Kara glanced to Alex who smirked at her sister, but at that moment something unusual seemed to happen within the room, drawing everyone's attention – blue sparks seemed to erupt above Cisco's sleeping form. Lara, who had been sitting by Alex now, yapped at the disturbance, and Kara jumped into action, expecting Enchantress to turn up but the sparks fizzled out almost as soon as they appeared and Cisco let out a cough.

People really were waking.

"That hurt," Cisco moaned as he opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. "Did Enchantress…? Oh." He's sat up to see the beds in the room full, with everyone except those standing still unconscious. "Crap." He added, rubbing his head. "How many?" he directed this question to Alex.

"Practically half the nation," Alex replied simply, Lara looking up at her lazily now. Cisco swore aloud again as Astra now moved into the room.

"We never had language like that on Krypton," Astra muttered cheerfully as she nodded to Harrison and Kara and moved to Cisco's side. Unlike Barry, he hadn't jumped out of bed at the first opportunity.

"Well…" Cisco didn't know how to reply to this as Astra grabbed a small torch and directed it into Cisco's eyes – Harrison had just done the same with Barry.

"Cranial nerves seem fine," she muttered as Kara stood back, arms folded and intrigued. Ever since Astra had escaped Non and his army, she had been perusing something useful to contribute to the DEO, since she didn't want to be a hired superhero like Kara – not that she had anything against this – so had turned her attention to medicine while specializing in alien sciences. That wasn't to say she wanted to take away from Jesse, who was the resident doctor, but it had proved helpful while Jesse was out of it.

"What was with the sparks?" Barry asked from his bed.

"Sparks?" Cisco and Astra asked in unison.

"Just before he woke, there was an atmospheric disturbance above Mr. Ramon," Harrison spoke up, causing Cisco to look to him in confusion and slight worry. That was when a cry came from the bed with Jax in, and he shot up into the air, literally on fire.

Everyone turn to looked at Jax in shock, Kara about to react and try and freeze the fire out with her breath, but it was then that the people in the room seemed to slow down though, to literally freeze in time. Only Barry, Astra and Kara seemed to notice this however, as Cisco, Harrison and Alex seemed to remain still. Even Jax, still in the air, was completely frozen and the flames around his body were stilled.

"What's going on?" Astra asked, looking around in worry. Lara seemed to be unaffected as she sniffed Alex's feet before looking up at Kara in confusion. Kara raised a hand, telling her pup to stay by Alex's still form for the moment, and Lara nodded her understanding.

"Junie?" Barry asked, wondering if this was something Enchantress's was doing, but Kara bit her lip. She was doubting it now.

"It's someone in this room," Kara now spoke cautiously. "It's like the sparks and the fire, one of these guys are doing this." As if on cue, Winn shot up on his bed and practically fell out; Barry only just getting to his side on time.

"Urgh, I really feel… Barry!" Winn stated, Barry helping him to his feet. "There was some sort of shockwave and then… what's happened?" He looked around the room to the three frozen humans and the remaining unconscious ones. "Cisco?" He looked to Kara and Astra now. "Kara, was this…?"

"Enchantress, yes," Kara replied quickly, glancing to Barry whom she hadn't revealed her real identity to yet, and as she was still in her Supergirl outfit, it wouldn't be too hard for the future Flash to put the two together. He remained silent however, watching the other three.

"She did it…" Winn groaned, "I realized her plan when she took the Omegahedron, or at least suspected it. She made people meta-human, didn't she?" He glanced to Barry.

"She calls them Empowered," Supergirl spoke up.

"You got to me quick, too quick." Winn addressed Barry, ignoring Supergirl. "And Jax is on fire."

"I just have good reflexes," Barry pointed out with a shrug as he looked up at the man on fire as well.

"No. Don't you see?" Winn now moved passed Astra and Kara, who hung back, neither too sure whether they should stop Winn or not as Barry raised an eyebrow. "Last year, do you remember those Zoom attacks, Barry?"

"Yeah, a bit hard to forget," Barry nodded. "Even Supergirl had trouble keeping him at bay."

"Hey…" Kara stated at that. She had tried her best against Zoom without Superman's help.

"It was only until another mysterious speedster turned up that Zoom vanished and order in the cities were restored," Winn stated. "The other speedster was you, Barry."

"Unless I have an alter ego I'm not aware of, then I highly doubt it," Barry stated.

"Winn, I think you need to… unfreeze these guys," Kara spoke up, glancing at Cisco and Alex who were still frozen in position; Harrison was standing by Barry's bed, seemingly staring into space as he remained frozen in time while the floating Jax looked awkward.

"Wait, I did this?" Winn turned to look at Kara, who nodded. "I don't know how to…" As if these were trigger words, Cisco, Harrison and Alex moved, all three shocked to find Winn up and about. Jax fell to the floor, still on fire and seemingly talking to himself.

"You teleported!" Cisco accused his brother, almost instantly.

"Not exactly," Astra, still closest to Cisco, moved over to the technician.

"He froze time. Sort of." Barry sighed, glancing to Winn suspiciously.

"Only the Kryptonians and Barry weren't affected," Winn muttered. "Including the dog." Lara barked at this as Winn smirked at the dog. "I don't know how or why, though," He added to those who had been frozen in time.

"Considering Chato Santana, Barry's speed, Cisco's sparks, Jax's own fire, and now this, I think we need to assume that everyone affected by Enchantress has some sort of power," Harrison spoke up now, a contemplative look on his face. It seemed he had pushed aside being frozen in time for the more pressing issue.

"I don't…" Barry started, but his voice was lost as Alex turned her attention to Jax.

"Mr. Jefferson," Alex said, and the face turned around. "Where is Doctor Stein?"

"I am right here, Director," Jax voice spoke in a very Stein-like way, making everyone look at each other.

"Oh Gray, get out of my head," Jax suddenly replied to himself, in a very Jax-like way. There was a blinding flash of light and suddenly both humans were standing there, confusing everyone in the room.

"This is truly fascinating," Stein said, looking at himself, patting himself down. "It seems that whatever that turning on the Firestorm matrix at the same moment that explosion rocked the lab… Well, come on Jefferson we have work to do." Stein left the med bay with Jax yelling after him. Harrison and Astra looked at one another before Astra sped off after the pair, obviously wanting to check them over.

Alex sighed, shaking her head. "If I didn't have more pressing matters…" she turned to Winn. Obviously dismissing Martin and Jefferson's departure. "I need your brain, Ramon," Alex told the genius, the Ramon looking to her in shock.

"I can apparently freeze time, or humans – I can't remove my brain," Winn replied with a little effort of sarcasm.

"No," Alex sighed again. "I have runes that need translating, they could help stop Enchantress in her tracks."

"On it," Winn stated, leaving the room. Alex followed, finally leaving Lara's side, who moved over to Kara now and rubbed against her mistress's ankle affectionately.

"Should you check to see if he's alright first, too?" Barry asked Harrison, still a little put off by his incessant need to check over Barry alone and no-one else.

"Director Danvers is the boss, if she wants to take Winn out without a medical check-up, then she can take him out," Harrison shrugged. Kara smirked at this. Astra came back into the room, looking flustered and agitated, but she didn't speak. It seemed obvious though that Martin had rebuffed the need for a check-over himself.

"Right," Barry stated. "Can I go now though?"

"Go?" Kara blinked, confused now.

"You seem perfectly fit. I'm running an analysis on your blood right now, so once that's done and we know the results…" Harrison explained.

"I only want to have a word with Supergirl," Barry stated, a small smirk on his face now as he jumped from the bed. Harrison nodded as Kara allowed Barry to move her out of the medical wing, she telling her pup to stay with Astra in her absence.

"You know, sometimes I don't understand the human psyche," Astra muttered as she watched the pair leave the room. She crouched down though to stroke the Kryptonian dog. She did like her niece's new pet.

"Perhaps that something else for you to study?" Cisco spoke up. "Psychology one-oh-one. I'm sure the College of National –"

"Lando Calrissian…" the words interrupted Cisco as he looked to Wally's bed. Now he was stirring.

"What about Lando?" Cisco slipped off his bed and over to Wally's as the man's eyes opened.

"Cosplay. Star Wars…" Wally muttered as his eyes focused on Cisco above him. "Where am I?"

"STAR Labs, man," Cisco stated. "And really you should cosplay Finn. Millie looks almost exactly like Ray and I could come as Poe."

"Why am I in STAR?" Wally shifted position to look around better at Cisco, seeing Astra behind him. Harry remained by Barry's recently unoccupied bed.

"Enchantress," Astra explained, already getting annoyed with this name and meta-human. "She did something on Guardian Island and then you, Belle and Millie were knocked out by it and Supergirl brought you here when she found you."

"Oh damn. I feel violated," Wally finally sat up, being the first person to allow Astra and Harrison to properly check him out, even if his eyes did fall on his girlfriend lying unconscious.

-SuperEarth-

"I know," Barry said, the moment he had found an empty room just off the Cortex.

"Know what?" Kara asked, trying to remain innocent and yet Super at the same time.

"You're Kara Danvers," Barry stated simply. "I've known since you showed up on my parent's doorstep last year."

"You're fooling yourself," Kara tried.

"Please Kara, don't treat me like an idiot. It was easy putting the dots together – Supergirl and The Blur, they defeat Zoom and then a girl turns up on my doorstep talking of my old life at STAR Labs. The very place Supergirl is known to work from. Not only that but Kara Danvers works for the same place that created Supergirl, she and Supergirl both recently got white puppies and they both run in the same social circles. It's a good game, but hard to keep those closest to you out of the loop." Barry smirked at his little speech. "I respected your privacy, figuring you would tell me when you wanted to."

"I… That is to say… Barry?" Kara was a little lost for words.

"That, and Winn called you Kara a few minutes back. Look, you don't need to put on the glasses to confirm anything for me. I know, Kara and I'm cool with it. You may need to tell Millie though, because she is the super-fan, but my point is you don't need to keep up a façade with me anymore. You may need to explain how The Blur and myself are apparently the same people but that can wait. The only thing we need to worry about right now is June."

"You still want to find her after what she did to you? To everyone? And with the very real possibility June does not exist anymore." Kara was glad to find a topic she could feel more comfortable talking about. Well, between her identity and June Moone, June was the better topic.

"She didn't do this. That Enchantress parasite did. We need to save June, to get rid of Enchantress. I know she's still in there, I know. I can feel it." Barry stated urgently.

"It may not be that easy, Barry," Kara sighed, deciding to let Barry believe she was still in there. Truthfully Kara didn't know one way or the other, although somewhere deep down she hoped June was lost to the other woman. "We might not be able to save her."

"We can't condemn her or let her live her life as another person because of one mistake she made in Tibet. Besides, maybe my new-found powers, or even Winn or Cisco's powers could help. You're not alone in this fight now, Kara." Barry replied.

"Hey, I have Cla– Superman," Kara defended, stopping herself from saying her cousin's name. "And hey, you said you had powers!"

"I feel different," Barry admitted, "stronger, more alive. It's weird. I honestly do think I have powers – not sure if they're the same as that Blur guy, but it stands to reason with Cisco and Winn. Although I want a better name than The Blur."

"That was Cat Grant," Kara sighed mischievously. "He was actually called The Flash, but Cat was insistent. Since he went back to his Earth there was no reason to correct her."

"Well, we'll change that one, Supergirl," Barry smirked and then backtracked to what Kara had said. "Wait,  _his_  Earth? You mean…? Oh wow, the Multiverse Theory – I've heard of that, I never thought it was real! You met me of another Earth and then came to find me. Now that makes sense, and Winn's comment… oh, wow." Kara gave him a look as Barry figured it all out himself but shrugged it off. The boy was smart. It just made her even want him more.

-SuperEarth-

Winn sat at Alex's desk, looking at the images from the initial Tibetan discovery of June's that Alex had shown Kara earlier on her tablet.

"My god these are difficult – even for me. I've never seen a language like it, and I took Runic Studies for two years," Winn whistled. "Some are reminiscent of Anglo-Saxon, more common in Britain, and others look like a mix of Futhark and very early Medieval. Reminds me of the Marcomannic… actually, no, I did a thesis on that… hang on."

Alex stood back, silent as Winn rambled. The translations they had so far indicated that Enchantress's power was in her heart, but where that currently was or how to stop it was beyond anything Alex could decipher so far, but now with Winn back, with her best mind on it, she had hope.

"Okay," Winn spoke after a minute. "This box. This symbol on the top, it looks like that of the Anglo-Saxon character for 'container', while those along the side lean heavily toward a heart, to great power. Meanwhile, the totem, although broken, this symbol," he pointed to a swirling pattern that went from the head of the totem to the somewhere near it's midriff, "indicates soul. A life. I think together the two create the powerful witch, Enchantress. It may be that June or Enchantress claimed the heart at the same time as her escape; the reports indicate the box was empty but undisturbed."

"So, we have to assume Enchantress has her heart and we need to separate them…" Alex breathed.

"We should be able to depower her. I don't know how to get June free of her though, but I've only had a few minutes to look at these," Winn admitted.

"Now, how do you take a heart from someone without killing them?" An unknown, third voice, added to their thoughts, to Alex and Winn's suspicions. Alex swung around, the voice behind her, taking her pistol out at the same time to aim it at a tall man the voice belonged to.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded, the man raising his arms in quick surrender. "How did you get in here?"

"And hello to you too," the man said, eyes focused on Alex. "You may call me Echo and getting into places unnoticed is kind of my thing."

"Echo?" Winn spoke up. "Is that your birth name…?"

"Ramon!" Alex grunted, gun still aimed at Echo.

"He has a point," Echo stated, arms in the air, "it is a rather silly name, when you think about it, but so is Supergirl when you stop to think about it, too."

"Supergirl is a cool name though," Winn spoke up, Alex rolling her eyes.

"Sexist though, considering her cousin is Superman," Echo responded.

"Shut up!" Alex shouted to both. "You didn't answer my question.  _Who_  are you?" She directed the barrel of both her pistol and her question at Echo.

"I'm what you could call an Earth hopper. I've been watching your world, and many others for a while now, but I've not been so active in participating in events. I like them to play out, you see, but then I saw you had an Enchantress, and that half of America was knocked out, I realized I needed to step in. You need some help."

"And you're going to give it to us?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"In exchange for doing something for me," Echo responded reasonably.

"There it is," Alex shook her head. "What is it then?"

"This," Echo twisted his hand like a magician doing a trick, and a small metallic egg-like device appeared in it.

"A bomb?" Alex stated.

"Hey…" Winn pointed out, but Echo spoke before he could continue.

"Not everything needs to end in fire, Director," Echo rolled his eyes. "No, this is your Multiverse Communications Device. It was installed by Prime Earth's Kara Wells and Barry Allen with the permission of your father. I thought I'd have a closer look at it. I'm surprised you didn't know about it."

"I did!" Alex protested. "I leave that to the Ramons though," she turned her attention to Winn momentarily, her gun still aimed at Echo though.

"Why?" Winn asked Echo, meaning in this question Echo easily picked up.

"Because I need your help from… well, let's call him my evil twin for the moment," Echo smirked.

"Seriously?" Winn and Alex asked together.

"Seriously," Echo nodded, extremely serious now. "But I can prove to you I'm the good guy."

"How?" Alex was lowering her pistol, but not by much.

"Well, for one I haven't tried to kill anyone yet. And then there's that."

"That? What?" Alex asked, just as a siren wailed across STAR Labs.

"That," Echo repeated as Supergirl appeared at the doorway.

"She's back," Kara said, glancing at Echo in slight confusion, but not addressing him as Alex moved swiftly. They had set up alarms for the type of intrusion Enchantress had done before – this was an alert for her arrival. It seemed she had finally come back to check up on her creations.


	7. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Olsen suffers some serious bad luck in both flashback and present day.

-One Month Ago-

Metropolis. The Kent Apartment.

James composed himself. He had given her time, and had given her space, but now he had to get her back. He'd made a mistake; Lucy had been very clear at that when she threw their wedding china at him yesterday, but now she's slept on it, now he'd sent her numerous apologies, she just had to come back to him. He knocked.

"James," Clark Kent opened the door. He was scowling at his friend.

"Hey. I wanted to speak to –" James started.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Clark replied sternly.

"I said that I'm sorry, buddy. If I have to apologize…" James tried.

"I'm not your buddy," Clark stated monotonously. "You betrayed your wife. My sister-in-law. You betrayed the family and our values."

"Clark…" James began, shocked at this.

"It's okay, Clark," Lois appeared behind Clark's shoulder. She held Jason, their five-year-old son in her arm as she reached to pat Clark on the shoulder. "Lucy wants to speak to James anyway."

"She does?" Both James and Clark asked as one.

Lois nodded her reply, although didn't look at James as Clark reluctantly let his former friend into his and Lois's apartment. James nodded his thanks to the couple as he looked around. Lucy was on the couch, Jason's twin sister, Ellen, by her side – she was doing something childish to cheer up her aunt who looked over at James and steeled herself.

"Lucy…" James started as Clark swept in and took his daughter in his arms, retreating with Lois into the separate kitchen to allow the former couple a few moments of privacy.

"No." Lucy sighed. "You did all your talking and apologizing, James, and I appreciate it, but I can't. When I said my vows I always said them with hesitation. I knew you liked to play around before you met me, and I honestly thought you'd changed but I can't. I can't take you back in the hopes that you won't slip again." Lucy took a breath.

"No babe," James stated, breathily. "You're the only woman…"

"What about Kara?" Lucy stated and James blinked. "You moved to Central-National at the first sign of trouble and immediately started trying to get with her – and I know she liked you too, I won't blame you entirely – but it was only when I followed you, when I put the effort in to rekindle our relationship that we even got back together. We rushed into the marriage and I just… I should have expected this."

"But I do love you. I do want to be with you…"

"Is that why you slept with that… that… woman?" Lucy couldn't bring herself to even say Lana Lang's name. She had been the whole reason for this, the woman James had slept with. He hadn't intended it to happen, but Lana had been very… persuasive.

"It was her –" James tried, however.

"Oh, yes it was!" Lucy snapped, reaching for the nearest table and picking up something small, which she tossed to James, who caught it – although only just. It was her wedding ring.

"Babe…?" James tried.

"Go James. I don't ever want to see you again!" Lucy snapped.

"Luce…" James now muttered, shocked and upset himself.

"The lady said to go, Olsen," Clark had left the kitchen. He didn't have his glasses on and was still in his civilian clothes but he looked intimidating. Tall and fearsome.

"Clark…" James now tried.

"Go, Olsen." Clark stated. James had no other option. Had he just lost his wife and his best friend?

-Present Day-

Alex moved swiftly into the medical bay, pistol in hand with Winn and Echo cautiously behind her. Lara stood in the doorway, hind risen, snout low, growling – her eyes were lit red; Alex could tell this even without looking directly at the dog's eyes. In front of her, in the middle of the room, stood the familiar green-clad figure of Enchantress. She stood tall and proud, looking at Barry, who was pleading with her.

Jesse, Millie and Belle had still yet to awake. Cisco, Harrison and Wally were nowhere to be seen.

"I know she's in there, somewhere," Barry was saying, Enchantress looking nonchalantly to him.

"June Moone has given over to her magical side, Speedster. You should be thankful – you should all be thankful," she called this last bit to the room as her eyes fell upon the doorway, only briefly smirking at the pup just ready to attack. "Kryptonians."

"There are three in this room," Alex stated, glancing to Astra who nodded. She usually wore a red sun powered necklace to dull her powers these days, but since Enchantress had come to the foreground, since she stood here now, she had neglected it. She too powered her eyes like Lara as Enchantress smirked.

"Well this is hardly a way to welcome back your Goddess," Enchantress spoke, Barry looking solemn now next to her.

"You are no god of ours," Alex spoke, Kara moving past her – this a sign to Lara to attack as she jumped at the witch, who casually waved her arm and sent the dog flying toward a wall. Barry ran and caught the dog, who sprang from Barry's arms back toward Enchantress.

"Why do none of you understand what I'm trying to do!" Enchantress cried, her voice echoing powerfully as she casually tossed the dog aside again, shielding herself from the onslaught of both freeze breath and laser vision from Kara and Astra.

"You're so full of it!" Kara responded as Alex now shot at the woman. Barry stood back, held back now by Astra, seeing 'June' attacked – although the woman could hold her own.

"The world needed the Empowered! I gave back what it was missing!" Enchantress cried. "No longer do you aliens need to fight alone – I gave you the gift of equals. Powerful equals." As she spoke she put her hands together and the moment she finished, she released her clasped digits, sending a shockwave across the room, knocking Astra and Kara back, and forcing the gun from Alex's hands. The DEO members who had come to help were also forced back.

"If you're really so righteous," Alex breathed, glaring at the witch now, "you'd free June Moone from your hold. You can't live without her and even with your task done, you refuse to die!"

"I need to be around, June doesn't," Enchantress spat at Alex, only just dodging Barry, who came at her with at that remark, with notable speed, trying to knock her out it seemed. He went crashing into the empty bed beyond, though, lying crumpled in a heap. Kara moved over to him. "She sees, Kara Zor-El," Enchantress now turned to Kara, shocking the room at the reveal of her Kryptonian name, "you feel for Barry Allen and she's jealous. She won't go without a fight."

"You're protecting me from her?" Kara asked, looking up at Enchantress now.

"In a way… But alas, I can see I'm not wanted here. I shall leave you with a gift though," Enchantress rose her arms and in a flash, she vanished.

"A gift?" Alex panted, agitated as she turned to Echo now. "You said you came to help us against her, so start helping!"

Echo smirked and nodded, moving past Alex silently and over to Kara and Barry.

"Who is this?" Kara asked, looking to the gangling man then back to Alex.

"Call me Echo," the man replied before Alex could, "and like your sister said, I'm here to help. Well, I'm here to offer my advice; in the end, it's only The Flash who can save you all." He looked down at Barry, unconscious once more.

"How?" Alex and Kara asked as one.

"Only a speedster can vibrate their body enough to remove a magical heart safely." He confirmed.

"Oh," Kara muttered, a little shocked at this.

"The only problem is… can he bring himself to do it?" Echo muttered, looking down at Barry, a sudden sadness in his eyes. "Can he remove his fiancée's heart?"

"But it's not really her heart?" Winn finally spoke up. "The runes…"

"Yes, the runes tell the truth. I have seen Enchantress before on other Earths. Buried within Enchantress is June, but she's weak now," he turned to address the room. "She's relying on Enchantress for life as much as Enchantress is relying on her for freedom. Barry must make the difficult choice. Risk killing his fiancée for the safety of all, or let Enchantress live… either way June doesn't stand much chance now."

-SuperEarth-

Enchantress appeared with a flash in June and Barry's apartment. Nothing had moved since they'd left two weeks back. She knew it would be empty with Barry Allen at the DEO, so she needed a moment to think. How could her children betray her so? Then again, Alex Danvers hasn't been affected by her spell and the Kryptonians were obviously immune, but Barry… she had given him speed. Winn had been there too, the one with the powers to freeze objects and people. Of course, they all needed to learn their powers, to find the limits, but she had given them these gifts. They should be grateful.

 _Please, let them all be_ , a voice in Enchantress's head spoke. June.

"They are my creations, dear Junie, I cannot leave them be," Enchantress sighed. She picked up the remote for the television to switch it on to the news channel. "My face is everywhere…" she now muttered at seeing the news channel still covering the events of two weeks ago. There was something about Cat Grant there too.

 _You can't go anywhere, you're stuck,_  June muttered in Enchantress's mind.

"As Enchantress, yes, but I don't precisely look like Doctor Moone in this get up," Enchantress smirked.

 _No. Don't._  June tried, but it was too late. With a swish of her green robes the crown on her head, the make-up, even the robes themselves changed, replaced by a neutral face palette, simple sneakers, blue jeans, a white top and cardigan. She smiled to herself as she looked down and then moved over to the nearest mirror to check herself out.

 _You'll never get away with this,_  her reflection spoke back, but Enchantress simply raised her eyebrow and shook off June's interference.

"They need to realise what I am to them. I need to give them a cause," Enchantress spoke to her reflection, turning before it could speak back to her, blocking June from her thoughts as her eyes moved to the television once more. It was broadcasting Cat Grant's message to the country once more. "She gives them hope… Maybe Cat Grant is my answer?"

 _Whatever you're planning on doing…_  June tried in her head, but Enchantress sighed and raised her hands, vanishing from the apartment in a flash of light.

-SuperEarth-

For the second time that afternoon Barry stirred. He had been put on one of the now-vacated beds with Kara watching over him. Alex had moved off to her office with Winn, while Echo remained lingering. Harrison, Wally and Cisco had vacated to the side office during Enchantress's attack, but now they too were in the medical bay making themselves look busy; or at least Harrison was; Wally sat by Millie's bed in thought, while Cisco paced the room.

"How exactly can his powers… you know?" Kara asked Echo quietly. She was suspicious still of the man, but had accepted that his help might be the only one that could work – she and Clark had failed before, and Enchantress had deflected their attacks a few minutes ago, proving Kryptonian powers weren't the way to go here.

"The Flash on every Earth I've observed so far can phase through objects," Echo replied.

"Oh yeah, Barry and Zoom both went through the solid wall," Kara remembered, "well the one from the other Earth."

"Prime Earth, yeah," Echo stated, "you guys have the communication systems set up, right?"

"Yeah," Cisco was the one who spoke up now, Kara and Echo looking to him, "but we haven't spoken to them since they gave us Lara."

"Doesn't matter," Echo shrugged, "I'm sure Prime's Barry will be willing to help out here. Although it has to be this Barry to perform the deed."

"It has?" Kara asked, doubt in her voice.

"Responsibilities," Echo replied dramatically, glancing to Cisco who sighed. "Do you mind? Only, don't mention me."

"Why?" Kara and Cisco now asked, immediately suspicious.

"The reason I came here. Confidentiality. Please, just… contact them. Tell them Barry here needs a lesson in vibrating." Echo stated.

"I'll call them up," Cisco muttered, leaving the room as Kara watched him go.

"Wasn't there a person on that bed?" Echo interrupted Kara's thoughts as he pointed to the bed that still had the sleeping Jesse on. Only she wasn't there.

"Jesse?" Harrison spoke up, having remained quiet up until now. He moved over to the bed, Echo following.

"Well, that's not good," Echo mused.

"Not good?!" Harrison rounded on Echo, "My daughter's vanished!"

-SuperEarth-

Enchantress, still in June's skin, appeared in the women's bathroom at CatCo. She wanted to remain as incognito as possible, so to turn up in the middle of the office probably wasn't going to be a good call. She moved to the door, however, and out into the hall, checking out the surroundings. It was relatively empty, but evening was quickly creeping in.

"Hey, I know you," the voice momentarily startled the witch as she turned to see a tall dark man, head cocked as his eyes narrowed to Enchantress's form.

"Yeah, I'm Barry Allen's girlfriend. Kara Danvers said…" she started, vocalizing June's voice instead of her natural high quality British.

"The same one Barry brought in to STAR Labs before she turned into Enchantress?" James Olsen asked, folding his arms. "Yeah, I saw the whole thing, and I thought you were his fiancée." He pointed out her error with a raised eyebrow.

"Right," Enchantress muttered, not believing she'd been so stupid to reveal her alter ego to someone close to the DEO.

"Secret's out," James went to his pocket, but Enchantress acted quickly; she moved her hand and James vanished.

"I guess I'll have to settle for the photographer…" she now muttered, glancing toward the office to find Cat Grant wasn't even in anyway before turning on the spot and vanishing herself from the CatCo offices.

She reappeared in the ruins of Guardian Island, surrounded by the devastated buildings and next to her was a disorientated James. He turned to look at her, at the surroundings and moved, but Enchantress clasp her hand quickly, the movement representative of James to clutch his stomach and collapse to the ground, Enchantress now standing over him.

"You may remember my identity," Enchantress spoke, her casual June Moone look dissolving away to be replaced by her normal, green look. After all, no-one was on this island now, and the country didn't have enough numbers to keep a continuous watch on the place to see that she had returned to it. "I remember something about you though," Enchantress continued, "they all hate you. Kara Danvers especially. To think she once thought of you highly."

"So?" James whined from the floor.

"So? I want to give you a chance! You may not have been affected by my spell, but The Guardian himself might have a chance."

"The Guardian?" James asked, standing up now, "Director Danvers took away my outfit…"

"What Director Danvers takes away, Enchantress gives back," Enchantress cooed, waving her fingers and suddenly James was in the outfit; dark blue armour and dark yellow, almost gold, helmet. "How does that feel, Olsen?"

"I… you shouldn't," James breathed, checking himself out. "How?"

"Magic," Enchantress waved her hands, giving a flare of the extravagant. "So take me on, Guardian."

"What?" James blinked beneath the helmet.

"You want to prove to everyone you're worthy of that outfit," she started pacing sideways, James following, "so come at me."

"This has to be some sort of trick," James muttered, circling with Enchantress.

"Oh, it is. But isn't it so worth it?" Enchantress flicked her hand and sent James flying backward.

"Not fair!" James cried as he jumped to his feet. "You can't use magic against me!" he however ran at Enchantress, who dodged him, forcing him to come to a skidding stop.

"With all of my Empowered out there?" Enchantress scoffed, "I would say not using my magic would make this unfair, but why not? I shall amuse you. For the next five minutes, I shall pretend to be mortal." As if to prove this point, she waved her arms and again was back in her June Moone skin and outfit. This was a day for wardrobe changes, it seemed.

"Better," James smirked, raising his baton as he swiftly moved over to Enchantress, striking her across the arm she used to protect herself. She countered though by ducking down and kicking out, which he just avoided by bending awkwardly.

"You know this mortal thing," Enchantress muttered as she ducked under James's arm as he struck out again, "it's more difficult than you let on," she turned, only to be hit around the face by James; he using a Taekwondo move on her. She fell to the floor, although this was a feign as she used this opportunity to grab a nearby pipe; the remnant of a street lamp.

Rolling over, she avoided another strike by James as she grabbed the pipe and swung. It hit his helmet with a resounding clang, but Winn and Cisco had made the thing tough as the pipe bent easily on the armour.

"Your moves are good, Guardian," Enchantress spoke, "but you're nothing without your armour."

"I don't deny it," James stated. "I haven't taken to the streets since it was taken from me."

"Still…" Enchantress spoke. She jumped, landing like an acrobat on James' shoulders, twisting her thighs. It was difficult; the helmet was tough – there wasn't a way to strike James from this angle, so she slipped off as he tried to throw her off.

"That wasn't fair!" James shouted, branding his baton again. He struck, but Enchantress moved backwards, avoiding it quickly.

"You're the one making up the rules," Enchantress spoke, bemused by this battle, but getting tired of it. She had an idea, but it required strength and skill.

"I'm just trying to prove myself, like you said," James stated, striking out with his other hand, his palm meeting her face, but she grabbed, quick as a bullet before spinning and dragging his arm behind his back in a grappling hold, but she didn't stop. There was a loud crack and James cried out in pain. She had broken his arm.

"The problem is," Enchantress spoke over James's sudden whimpering, "in a world full of my Empowered, Vigilantes just don't work. Especially ones who rely on their outfit over their skills."

"Time out…" James muttered as Enchantress reached up and grabbed the helmet.

"Sorry James, but if they're not going to worship me by choice, then fear must do," she jerked the helmet sharply to the left, another crack echoing out as James swiftly collapsed. No longer whimpering. No longer moving at all. "I liked him, too," Enchantress sighed as her form shifted back into her natural green robes again.

Waving her arm over the body, it vanished from her sight. She sighed as she looked up at the darkening sky and took in the evening air.

 _You'll regret that,_  June suddenly spoke in her head.  _You took it too far._

-SuperEarth-

From his perspective, Barry Allen had been having a very odd day. He didn't remember entering his two-week coma, so he'd started his 'day' reasonably normally, then Junie had fallen ill only to be possessed by some witch, who had proceeded to knock him out at her first opportunity. He'd felt so confident when he'd woken though, but it had been fleeting, especially seeing Enchantress going full-out against three Supers.

Now he sat in Alex Danvers's office, next to Cisco, in the presence of the Director, staring at himself. Only it wasn't him he was seeing – it was a parallel version of himself, from an Earth people called 'Prime' and he had to learn from this guy how to vibrate his body at speeds that could penetrate solid matter without doing himself, or the object, any damage. His life was so weird now.

"You guys literally just got your powers?" the Barry on the screen, Prime Barry, was saying; he looked shocked.

"Yep," Cisco was replying. "I'm not too sure what my powers are though."

"How so?" Prime Barry asked, a little curiously.

"People keep mentioning blue sparks?" Cisco shrugged. "I don't even know how to tap into my apparent powers, so I think it's best we focus on your double here." He indicated the slightly stunned Barry beside him.

"Yeah. So… Hey, Barry," Prime Barry addressed his double, who barely registered this. "Okay, this is a lot for you. I know your parents weren't murdered by speedsters, and that your life has been as normal as I can only dream of, but you've got to do this. Okay?"

"How?" SuperEarth's Barry asked.

"I'll be honest with you. It took me a while to do what you're being asked. And I did it as first because I had a bomb strapped to my chest," Cisco and SuperEarth's Barry stared at Prime Barry in shock at this. "But I have been training Jesse and Wally so I can train you." Prime Barry held up his hand and it started vibrating. He went and put his hand right through the desk he was sitting at and then back out of the desk in one piece. SuperEarth's Barry moved back in his seat, shocked. "That's all you're being asked of though, but eventually you will be able to do this…" Prime Barry stood, a smirk on his face as his body completely vibrated; he moved backwards and right through the wall behind him before reappearing. Almost like he was a ghost.

"How do you do it?' SuperEarth Barry asked again as Prime Barry's show was over.

"Close your eyes," Prime Barry responded, SuperEarth's Barry looking to him in confusion before shrugging and doing as instructed. "Concentrate," Prime continued, "feel your body with your mind, dig deep. Picture your molecules, every one of them…"

Cisco watched on in fascination.

Meanwhile, Kara had found Jesse. Somehow, she had ended up in the basement and was only just conscious – it looked like she had fallen somehow and hit her head, so it was up to Supergirl to take her back to the medical wing. Once back, she put the recently-Empowered girl back on the bed cautiously, as Harrison ran to her side. Immediately he began to check over his daughter as Echo stood back with Astra now.

"You know, I think she fell through the bed," Echo muttered.

"As in her entire body just bypassed solid mass; the sort of thing Mr. Allen is currently learning?" Astra asked.

"Indeed," Echo muttered. "It seems we have all but two awake now," Echo added, his eyes wandering to Belle in the next bed, and Millie not far off, with Wally next to her.

"I'm sure the number is greater," Astra corrected the man, "there's a much larger room down the hall full of unconscious DEO agents. Harrison and I have been run off our feet the past two weeks checking everyone over."

"It that why you've neglected your power-dampening necklace?" Echo asked. "So you can take the toll of this?"

"How do you know about that?" Astra hissed.

"It's part of my own powers – I can observe other worlds. The past two weeks I've been tuned into this Earth more than the others, waiting. It's been hard to though with… well, that's neither here, nor there," Echo spoke.

"Why are you here?" Astra now asked.

"I'm looking for people. People worthy of their powers to help me."

"Any particular powers?" Astra now asked.

"Not precisely, but I can't remove people of great importance from this particular Earth, not while everything here is so… well, anyway, that leaves me with very few candidates here," Echo's eyes remained on Belle now. Something was happening.

"Belle?" Harrison had noticed it too – Belle was glowing. It wasn't a full-on glow, it was more like her body was covered in frost, with bits refracting the light of the room in an odd twinkling glow. She fidgeted as she glowed, coming around to consciousness as she now moaned and the glowing, twinkling faded as her eyes flickered open.

"Dad?" Belle Wells asked weakly as Harrison smiled down at her. "What happened?"

"Interesting…" Echo muttered now, his eyes fixed on Belle. "Could it be possible she's gained that power? That could be useful."

"For someone here to help, you certainly have your own agenda," Astra muttered airily, moving off to go check over Jesse while Harrison was distracted by his youngest.

"Well, saving the multiverse isn't easy," Echo muttered to himself, wondering how Barry was getting on. He closed his eyes, focusing on this Earth, focusing on the area he needed. He had to make sure Enchantress wasn't causing too much havoc while the DEO were distracted at rebuilding itself.

There was a clatter as Echo opened his eyes. Everyone stood stock still now, not like before though when Winn had woken – people's attentions were essentially being drawn to the beds. All seven of them were floating. Only by an inch or so, but they were floating nonetheless. "Three guesses who," Echo chuckled as Millie stirred on her own floating bed – except she was floating a foot above the thing herself, Wally standing back in shock.

It seemed like whatever Amelia Allen was dreaming about now, it was too good as she turned over as if to go back to sleep. At that moment, she fell back to her bed, and the beds fell back to the ground, the resonating clangs and sudden pain waking Millie as she groaned and shot up.

"Telekinesis," Echo stated, nodding his head, impressed.

"Supergirl?" Millie asked as she rubbed her shoulder with her hand, having landed on it when she fell. "Where am I? The last thing I remember…"

There was a flash of light and something else landed in the centre of the room. A man in a suit and helmet. This caused more people to jump as Kara groaned, instantly recognising the outfit as Winn said something inaudible and moved over to it. Cautiously, Winn removed the helmet and jumped back.

James Olsen's blank eyes stared at him. His neck broken, his skin temperature already starting to cool. This was a message from Enchantress. She wasn't going to go easily. She meant business.


	8. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The multiverse comes into play as as the team try anything to stop Enchantress, and maybe save June Moone too.

-Ten Months Back-

Kara sat in CC Jitters – and she wasn't alone. Prime Earth had come for an official visit and now she sat in the presence of the first Barry Allen she had ever met, and her own double. It was weird to see herself, but it was weirder seeing this version of Barry again, one she didn't need to keep secrets from.

"What's getting you down, sis?" Prime Earth's Kara. She smirked despite herself at the nickname of 'sis' – in public they had agreed on the identity crisis, considering they were near-on identical.

"What do you mean?" Kara Danvers asked, toying with her coffee. She hadn't really taken a sip of it since ordering.

"You're… down. I can tell. I am you after all," Prime Earth Kara pointed out, this last bit in more of a whisper than anything.

"I'm alright." Danvers shrugged.

"Is it Cat Grant? I know how she can be…" Prime Earth Kara started.

"You have a Cat?" Danvers asked, a little shocked and glad to move off the topic, somehow, before remembering something this Kara had said before this moment. "Oh yeah, you mentioned she gave you your name. Sorry, I forgot. I just thought she was one of a kind."

"Oh-no, trust me she's not. From what I have seen so far, in all universes I think she's unchangeable," Barry couldn't help but add in to the conversation with a smirk. Kara Danvers couldn't help but smirk too at this remark. At Barry.

"Boy trouble?" Prime Earth Kara asked, direct and to the point.

"Not exactly," Danvers stated, keeping things short. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair, looking at the ceiling while Prime Earth Kara gave her Barry a look.

"So, it's relationship issues," Prime Earth Kara ploughed on. "You're not with this Earth's version of Barry though –"

"Wow you're blunt and to the point," Danvers stated, not wanting to be mad at her double, but annoyed she was perusing the topic. "We definitely don't share that trait. But no, I'm not with this world's Barry."

"Is he gay?" Prime Earth Kara jumped in, her Barry's eyes wide at comment.

"No!" Kara Danvers retorted, continuing defensively, "He's definitely not gay. He's…" As if to answer, Kara Danvers caught sight of two new people entering the coffee shop. She saw this world's Barry Allen with an attractive brunette almost glued to his arm. Neither noticed the two Karas and Barry's double as they moved over to the counter to order morning drinks.

Prime Earth Barry tried to hide himself as best as possible from his double's sight, should he look over their direction, but Prime Earth Kara was already whispering sharply at Kara Danvers. "Barry's with another woman? That's why. You want to be with him but you can't split them up!"

"Okay, okay, yes. You have it on the mark. I really liked Barry when he came last time," she glanced to Prime Earth Barry at this but she turned to address her double again. "So, I befriended this Earth's Barry, thinking we could spark something, but he's had a girlfriend since high school. Her."

"High School? That's ten times longer than any relationship I have had!" Prime Earth Barry complained, looking around at the couple now. "Who is she?" Barry now asked, confusing Kara Danvers. How could he not know the other woman? Even if he wasn't with her on his Earth, surely, they would have known one another in school at least?

"June Moone," Kara Danvers confirmed quietly, regardless of her doubt as the tanned barista handed over two cups of hot beverages to go to the other couple. "She's an archaeologist now, and he's a physicist. They make a good pairing."

"He's a physicist?" Prime Earth Barry turned to her, surprised. "I thought we'd have the same job…?"

"You became a CSI because of your mom's death," Prime Earth Kara pointed out. "She didn't die here, right?"

"Your mom died?" Danvers countered, looking at Barry in shock. "I like her."

Prime Earth Kara seemed to want to keep on topic though as she softened her stance. "I'm sorry, Kara, but you can't be hung up on a guy, even if it is Barry." She gave her Barry a glance at this. "There are other people out there. Maybe one will fall out of the sky for you. You are Supergirl after all," she lowered her voice at this and Kara Danvers smiled appreciatively.

-Present Moment-

Barry put his hand through the wall. It was intentional and he did no damage, and the whooping that came from himself and Cisco was indication that he had done well. He grinned over at Alex who nevertheless looked somber.

"He did it," Cisco stated, seeing the look on his boss's face. "This is what we wanted him to do. What's with the look?"

"Yeah, I've not had these powers for more than a few hours and look," Barry moved over and vibrated his hand through her desk. It was such a strange experience, but felt oddly normal for him too. Like this was what he was meant to be.

"That's great Allen," Alex nodded, glancing to Cisco now. "He's too happy for the task at hand."

"Sorry?" Cisco and Barry said as one, this statement confusing them.

"Did you not tell him  _why_  he needs to do this?" Alex asked her employee.

"Ah," Cisco's face fell at this as Barry now rounded on him.

"What does she mean?" Barry asked. It had been rushed – he'd woken from Enchantress's recent attack to be dragged over to Alex's office to learn these skills from Prime Earth; he'd been too focused on learning them that he never asked why he needed to learn it at all. Why wasn't his speed, for instance, a better resource?

"You… you need to use this against Enchantress," Cisco muttered, not meeting Barry's eyes now. He was enjoying spending time with Barry – he'd forgotten what kindred spirits they had been long before the DEO took over STAR and fired the larger staff, including Barry. Hell, he had not even recognized Prime Earth's Barry at first when he had showed up. It made Cisco feel guilty now but he ignored the feelings for the moment. It hadn't been addressed since.

"What?" Barry's eyes widened.

"Specifically, you need to vibrate your hand through her chest to remove her heart," Alex stated, matter-of-factly.

"No," Barry took a step back. "No way. I'm not doing that to June."

"She's not June Moone anymore Allen!" Alex barked, surprising both Cisco and Barry at the authority in this statement. It seemed the stress of becoming Director, and the recent events, was really starting to weigh on her.

"She's in there somew–" Barry began, but he was cut off by Alex once more.

"Do you not get the seriousness of this situation, Barry?" she barked. "If you don't do this…"

"What?!" Barry retorted angrily. "I'm not just another one of your agents you can order around. I'm not going to kill my fiancée just because you say I should!"

"Maybe we should all just take a breath?" Cisco spoke up quickly, trying to cool off the heated discussion.

"You need to grab her heart, remove it from her body – it shouldn't kill her, but it will leave her weak. It's the only way to stop her," Alex stated, ignoring Cisco, although a little less argumentative now.

"It shouldn't kill her? You're asking me to remove her heart! I know biology, Alex, and if you remove a heart, you kill the person," Barry folded his arms.

"Not in this case. I don't know how it works, but the runes were very clear," Alex pulled up the translations on her tablet to show Barry and Cisco. Winn had translated them earlier. "'Claim the heart of the witch and her power will be yours'," Alex quoted from the screen; Winn had translated more since too. "'Crush the heart and the witch and host die, keep the heart and both shall live. Contain the heart and the witch will be yours'."

"Nothing about separating the witch from the host?" Cisco asked quietly as Barry processed this.

"Nothing." Alex shook her head, giving Barry a sad look. "I am sorry Barry but it does not look like you're getting June back."

"What's the plan here?" Barry spoke up, sounding slightly defeated. "Are you planning on claiming June's life as well as Enchantress's?"

"No," Barry looked up at her now, this shocking him as Alex continued. "Enchantress may have turned half the country into her Empowered but we need her, as much as I hate to admit it. She can't be free, though, she can't be allowed to run wild and kill at will." All three instantly thought to James. Kara had moved his body to the morgue already, having told Alex, Cisco and Barry before she left to go look for Enchantress. Superpup had been ordered to stay in the Labs, so now she lay in her basket in the medical bay with Astra.

"You want to contain it?" Barry spoke up.

"Yes," Alex stated.

"What about June?" He had to know. Had to know what would happen to her.

"She may never be free of Enchantress," Alex sighed. "I don't know what will happen once we get the heart contained, but we'll try our best Allen, it's all we can do."

"Okay," Barry stated. "Fine. I'll do it. It's not like I have much of an option, anyway. Where is she?"

"Supergirl's still on the lookout," Alex shrugged. "Once she's found the location…"

"I'll run out to her," Barry stated. "I'll take Enchantress's heart and bring it back here and then June…"

"Not like that you won't," Cisco stated, Barry looking to him. "I mean, you can't go out in civilian clothes – we don't know how the friction of the air will work."

"Are you about to reveal a super-suit?" Alex asked, groaning.

"Come with me," Cisco wiggled a finger at both his boss and Barry, who looked at one another and followed. He led them to his and Winn's personal lab, where James has discovered the outfit he'd used as the Guardian, the one he'd died in. Alex and Barry waited on the threshold while Cisco moved around some experiments, as well as the returned golden helmet, before finding what he was looking for. "Okay, so when Prime Barry first ran to this world I claimed his suit when he'd been knocked unconscious – seems a common occurrence for both of you now I think of it, but anyway – I was able to find out what material it was made from, and so when Harrison announced his plans to me on wanting to 'make' his own Flash from the blood sample he'd taken, I got to work on this suit…"

"There's so many things I find wrong with that sentence," Barry muttered, but indicated for Cisco to continue.

"Yeah, well, his plans didn't work, but I have this for you anyway," Cisco pointed out, producing something red from a wardrobe. He didn't have any mannequins for costumes like other Cisco's would, he didn't have the space for it, so hanging them up the old fashioned way was the best he could do. He handed it over to Barry though, who took it with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never been one for onesies…" Barry pointed out, a little skeptical.

"It's not a onesie," Cisco sighed as he separated the trousers from the top. "The headpiece is removable too. It's the best of Prime Earth's Flash, with some of my own and Winn's intervention. Heart monitor, friction resistance, in-build communicators, some more complicated body reading gizmos I won't bore you with and best of all," Cisco grabbed a blade from his desk draw, Alex immediately stiffening at him having such a weapon on him, but Cisco thrust it at the suit, and it didn't penetrate. It didn't even leave a mark. He looked up at Alex, "shoot it," he stated.

"I get it, it's bulletproof," Alex stated, not taking out her gun. She was not shooting a random suit.

"Yep," Cisco grinned. "Every inch of it. With your speed, your vibrations and this bulletproof suit, you're going to be fantastic, Flash." Cisco grinned.

"The Flash," Barry sighed, finally taking the red suit off Cisco to look at it. "How did you get my measurements?"

"It's Prime Barry's measurement," Cisco stated, biting his lip slightly now. "Well, he is the exact same person as you are, so I figured it should fit. I mean, maybe one of you are taller than the other, or a little bit wider…."

"Hey," Barry said giving Cisco a look at this. "I think we're identical in every way, thanks."

"Boys," Alex said making the two stop. "The suit will have to do," She had her phone in her hand now, and it had just pinged. "Supergirl has a location – she needs The Flash."

Barry gave Cisco another look now. It was do or die time.

-SuperEarth-

Enchantress had to be stopped. Alex and Echo had a plan that involved Barry, but whether he was ready or not for the task, Kara didn't know. She just needed to find out where Enchantress was. Her first thought had been Barry's apartment, which Kara had never been to, but knew of – she' never been there before. Then Guardian Island was a thought, but not there. She had been flying by National City's hospital when she saw her though, standing the roof, almost waiting.

Supergirl landed on the roof, not far off from Enchantress now, who kept her back to Kara.

"You crossed the line," Kara stated, pressing on her House of El symbol, a homing device and alert button all in one – she had just let Alex know where she was, when Enchantress was.

"I had to. Besides what do you care? You hated him. I'm surprised you're not thanking me," Enchantress spoke, not turning around as she talked.

"I didn't want him dead," Kara said glaring at Enchantress, eyes glowing even though she knew that wouldn't work on her.

"It was the only way." Enchantress said.

"The only way?" Supergirl raised her eyebrow.

"I am a God. I gave this world abilities it should have had thousands of years ago," she turned around, her eyes were glowing white now. That was a first. "I should be worshipped for my sacrifice!"

"What happened to you?" Kara sighed. She was getting tired of this god complex.

"I told you Kryptonian. I was betrayed," Enchantress spoke, "the world was smaller back then. The population worshipped me – and then they locked me up, they took my magic and expected me to rot! But then Doctor Moone turned up…" she smiled to herself just as a bang alerted them to the arrival of a third person; throwing open the door to the roof accessand speeding next to Kara. A man in a red suit. Supergirl couldn't help but smile at The Flash.

"Enchantress," Barry spoke, skidding to a stop. "I don't want to do this."

"You don't need to," Enchantress stated. "You have accepted the abilities I gave you, Barry. You are Empowered."

"All I want is my fiancée back. Everyone is telling me it's impossible, but I know you, I know June." Barry stated reasonably.

"The moment she fell into my tomb June was lost to the world, Allen," Enchantress spoke. "I am truly sorry, but can you not see what her sacrifice meant? What giving me life, once more, meant to the world?"

"I don't believe that," Barry shook his head. "I know there has to be a way to let her go."

"There isn't," Enchantress folded her arms.

"Barry…" Kara tried as Barry looked to her, his eyes were watery, she could tell he was trying to keep his cool, to be the hero Kara wanted him to be, but with such a personal loss...

"All I want is my partner back," Barry pleaded, turning to Enchantress again, "but you've taken her from me! You dare to wear her face, to walk in her skin!" He sped forward, wanting to attack, but Enchantress sighed as she tossed him aside.

Kara reacted, lighting up her eyes to strike at Enchantress, knowing it wouldn't work as she deflected the laser vision like before; Kara was glad Lara was back at base – she didn't want to see her dog tossed about again. Barry held his own though as he kept his balance this time and sped at Enchantress once more, but he stopped before she could swipe him aside. He didn't know any tricks, nothing beyond vibration so he needed to wait for an opening. He glanced to Kara.

Now Enchantress let loose a form of laser vision from her glowing eyes; she struck Kara with the white hot beams, who was sent flying back, and almost off the hospital roof.

"I could get used to this," Enchantress spoke as she shut off her eyes and breathed, again copying Kara's freeze breath, although it wasn't as powerful at the Kryptonian. It had taken Enchantress time to modify her abilities to copy that of Supergirl and her relatives, but it had paid off.

"No. You won't," distracted with taking on Kara, Enchantress had forgotten about Barry. Or maybe June had managed to keep Enchantress's mind at bay, but it was enough as Barry vibrated his hand within a second to reach into the woman's chest, who paused in shock as Barry placed his hand around her beating heart and pulled it from the woman, who gasped.

Familiar, black-ish smoke began to emit from the witch in green, who had stopped in her tracks as Barry took a step back in shock and Kara landed by his side. Enchantress groaned as her form changed – she didn't turn back into June though, but instead was replaced by a figure in rags, her hair long and matted, her dress a pale imitation of the one she had just been in – even her crescent-shaped crown seemed to lose it quality and flare.

"No…" Enchantress groaned weakly, crumpling over.

"Get the heart to Alex," Supergirl told her comrade, realizing the plan as it happened. "I'll get her to STAR."

Barry wasn't listening though. He had an odd look on his face as he stared at the glowing-green heart in his hand, his fight tight, almost squeezing it. "Barry!" Kara growled, his name not a secret in their company as he looked up to her, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. "What are you thinking?"

"She took June away." His voice was distant as the figure that was once Enchantress whimpered by his feet. "June is gone… and she gets to live in June's skin," Barry said, his hand looked ready to crush the heart. "She shouldn't be allowed to."

"She won't," Kara said, trying to keep her own cool now. "But… You can't do it."

"Why not?' Barry said, a little harshly, his brow furrowing under his mask.

"Besides the fact that than June has absolutely no chance of ever being free, it's not what a hero does," Kara said sympathetically. "We don't kill unless we are forced. You might have just got your powers Barry, but you're like your Prime Earth counterpart and all the others ones in the multiverse with those powers, you're The Flash. You won't kill."

Barry didn't reply. He took one more somber look at the witch before him before turning, heart still in hand, and ran from the rooftop. He was taking the heart to Alex.

The moment he was gone, Kara turned her attention to the weakened Enchantress. "The glowing green heart of yours really is the source of your magic?" she asked, unsympathetically.

"Frail…" the woman replied, holding her hand out to Supergirl.

"Bring me June and I'll help you." Kara stated, powering her eyes once more. She had to try, at least. For Barry.

"June…" Enchantress gasped. She shook her head though. "Too late. June is gone."

"Then I'm sorry." Kara sighed as she let loose her power, striking Enchantress in the stomach, sending her tumbling from the rooftop. It wouldn't kill her though, Kara knew that – even without it in her chest, she was linked to her heart and while it lived she couldn't die – but it was good to finally get the best of her enemy.

-SuperEarth-

"People of National City, of Central City – of the country. Our crisis is coming to an end," Cat Grant sat behind her desk. Eve Tessmacher was filming her today, without James to do it, and Kara stood silently in the doorway, watching on. "People have been waking. It has been a fortnight from hell for the world, but we can come out of this stronger, and more powerful. And boy how powerful that is," Cat paused a moment, taking in the next words on the monitor before saying them: "While she has been dubbed 'Enchantress', the being responsible for the event of two weeks ago gave everyone she struck a gift. A chance."

How right Cat was, Kara thought. Barry was The Flash. Jesse could walk through walls, Belle could teleport in white light, Millie had telepathic powers – even Winn had the ability to freeze objects. Echo hadn't left either. He'd been lingering in STAR even now he wasn't needed, taking a special interest in the younger Wells and Allen siblings while all the time trying to convince Alex of something – but Alex was preoccupied.

Enchantress's heart had been contained in a lead-lined box and Enchantress herself put in one of the cells – weak, disillusioned and still unforgiving. Barry hadn't wanted to see her, instead having left almost as soon as Kara had returned. She didn't know where he'd gone, but she suspected Henry and Nora Allen had had a house full last night. It broke Kara's heart to see Barry's world literally torn to shreds, but she hoped there was a silver lining in all this. She hoped she could be Barry's silver lining.

"Enchantress was stopped last night," Cat was continuing, bringing Kara out of her thoughts. "She was stopped by Supergirl and the returned Blur–" she paused as she caught Kara's eye and smiled, correcting herself, "although I believe he should be called 'The Flash' instead. But with Enchantress's defeat, the world is waking. In fact, my son is awake. He awoke last night, along with many other patients. We are all hoping that the world can now look back on this attack and event as a warning, but also as a new start. A new beginning for humanity. We, each and every one of us, know of someone who was struck, someone who is waking now with a new eye to the world, with special gifts they never had before. These gifts need to be developed, to be explored. Government agencies are setting up shop in hospitals across the country to help and I urge you, all of you, to help your loved ones by going to these places. Learn your newly-found abilities."

The DEO. Kara smirked to herself. Alex had done something good this morning after literally no sleep. If Barry, Winn, Jax, Stein and everyone else had taught her anything, it was that all these powers indeed, needed to be nurtured, and this was the best way to do it. The DEO was stretched thinly as it was in the crisis, but she had to make do, to help the country as best as she could, as best as the DEO could.

"As the world returns to normal we must remember the fortnight of sorrow and the awaking of the Empowered," Cat stated, Kara blinking at this. How did Cat know the term? "We must thank Supergirl, Superman and The Flash for doing their very best, for making sure the world still turned and, most importantly, for keeping the world a safe place. This is the last of my daily broadcasts, the last time I address you all on minimal matters and I hope I have been some comfort in the darker days, as much as making these addressees has kept myself focused and calm. I am Cat Grant of CatCo."

-SuperEarth-

Millie put Echo back down on his feet as he applauded her, grinning at the girl. "That was even better than earlier!" He cheered her. "You keep on getting me higher. I wonder how much you could lift at once. Your mind will continue to get stronger and stronger as you continually use your powers."

"It's surprisingly easy," Millie shrugged, smiling at the compliment. "I never dreamed of having powers, but this telekinesis thing… I love it." She smirked as Belle appeared next to her in a glow of blue orbs.

"Made it down the road this time," Belle panted. She was finding her new teleportation skills a little trickier to handle. Echo had started her on small distances – across the room, then down the corridor, but with every hour he had been pushing her. He had been pushing them both, in fact.

"What gives, Echo?" Millie suddenly asked. "Why us?" Since the two had woken up, Echo had taken it upon himself to be their personal trainer and he had yet to explain exactly why.

"Sorry?" Echo blinked innocently.

"Everyone in that medical wing had powers. All needed training. Why did you pick us to help?" Millie asked.

"I've been wondering that." Belle now added thoughtfully.

"Oh, fine," Echo sighed. "I need help. Powerful help. I would ask Kara or Astra or even Superpup, but they can't be taken off-world yet, so I've had to consider who else I could use. Before Enchantress I considered not even using this Earth, although I've modified to your inter-Earth communications device now anyway, so that saves some time and ticks off another world there."

"You're rambling," Millie sighed herself, not knowing what Echo was talking about now. She had heard something about different Earths at one point, about her brother being trained by a different version of himself but had no idea what this meant.

"Sorry. Look, I need help so I was hoping by training you, helping you, you would repay me in kind?" he asked them both innocently.

"When?" Belle now asked.

"Soon, really soon. I need to pop over to other Earths in your multiverse to grab recruits, but when I come back I need you ready," Echo stated.

"Do we need Cisco to make us suits like he made Kara, Lara and my brother?" Millie asked. It had been hard not to let her in on Kara's secret, especially now her own brother had teamed up with Supergirl, and she had taken it surprisingly well. After all, she had met her idol enough times without realizing, but to know she had been friends with Supergirl all this time. She owed Barry.

"I doubt my alternative da– I mean, I doubt Cisco will have time to make one, really," Echo stated. Millie and Belle raising an eyebrow at one another. Was he about to call Cisco what they thought he was? "Besides you shouldn't need them. You're oing to a different Earth, not being superheroes there… well not yet."

"So, when you say really soon, you mean like today?!" Millie breathed. "How long will we be away for?"

"A day or two, should all go to plan – maximum," Echo assured her.

"Okay," Belle now stated. "I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be."

"With the time given, completely ready," Echo nodded. "Although I think there's more to your powers than any of us know, Belle, but for the moment, stick to orbing."

"Orbing?" Millie now spluttered. "You mean like in Charmed?" Millie perked up as dots were suddenly connected in her head. "Yes, you're like Paige," She told Belle, "and I'm Prue. And wasn't there talk about that guy freezing time? Cisco's friend or brother or something? He's Piper. We need a Phoebe." Millie seemed in thought as Echo seemed straight up confused. Could it be true their powers were based from characters they liked in a TV show?

"I'm sorry. What's Charmed?" Echo finally asked, confused. He may have spent his time watching other Earths, but it seemed he'd missed out on television.

The two young women looked at him aghast.

-SuperEarth-

Almost a year to the day Kara Danvers found herself at the Allen household's front door, only this time it was Henry Allen who answered, not Barry.

"Hello Kara," he drew her into a hug. In the two weeks that Barry and Millie had both been out, she had visited their parents – first to tell them what had happened, and then to be there for reassurance. Neither herself nor Alex had been affected, after all, so the Senior Danvers's weren't necessarily needed for comfort and both were enjoying Jeremiah's retirement anyway. Weirdly though, Kara felt closer to Nora and Henry than Eliza and Jeremiah, although she would never dare tell Alex this.

"Is Barry…?" Kara started, and Henry smiled minutely.

"He's in his old room. We couldn't get out of him what had happened – we were thrilled he was up again, but he's not talking. Millie didn't even say anything." Henry stated.

"Although we're so glad Millie's alright," Nora appeared behind her husband, looking somber. "I was so scared for her – for them both," Obviously, her daughter's safety had overridden her need to find out what was wrong with her eldest at the time.

"We're giving him some space," Henry let Kara into the threshold of the house.

"Kara," Nora officially greeted the other woman a small smile on her face now. She had grown to like Kara in the time that Kara had been in her life, but she still felt a little bit affronted toward her. "What happened?"

"June," Kara explained quietly. "But I think he's the person to tell you all."

"What happened to June?" Nora asked, her voice quivering now.

"She's Enchantress," Barry's croaky voice met the three of them at the foot of the stairs. He had heard Kara's arrival and come down to see her, but now he was faced with his parents too.

"But… that doesn't make sense?" Henry stated, confused.

"She wasn't always," Kara added in quickly, "but something happened to her and Enchantress took hold. She did a lot of damage, but also a lot of good too."

"We saw Cat Grant's broadcast," Henry nodded solemnly.

"Where is she now? June?" Nora added.

"She's…" Kara didn't know how to answer this as she looked at Barry. Even he didn't know, although he had guessed. "She's held up at a government facility. They're trying their best to free her from Enchantress, but it doesn't look good." Truth be told, it seemed like June would never be free of the witch, but at least they had rendered her weak, at least there was hope for June to win a personal battle of turmoil with the Empowered other woman.

"Oh, Barry, I'm so sorry," Nora pulled her son into a hug, while Henry looked lost and sad.

"What will we tell her parents?" Henry asked, more rhetorically than to anyone in-particular.

"The truth," Kara responded. "Keeping a lie as big as this… it's heartbreaking."

"Yes, yes, it is," Nora responded. Kara met Barry's eyes, wondering if he was going to tell them about his powers too, but he must have been on the same page as his reddened eyes met hers and he gave a short shake of his head.

"Would you mind if Kara and I…?" Barry asked his parents, who said no more as they made a quick retreat into the living room. Barry nudged his head to the stairs and Kara didn't argue as he led her up into his old bedroom.

It was more of a guest room now, decorated in neutral colors, with a neutral palette bedspread, which itself looked worse for wear with Barry obviously having been tossing and turning in the night. He sat on the edge of it now as Kara took a seat next to him on the mattress. She momentarily noticed the desk under the window, the wardrobe against one of the walls before Barry spoke up.

"So, this superhero gig. How does it work?" He asked.

"Oh." Kara looked to him next to her. "Pretty much as you see it on the TV. You learn as you go along though."

"Right." Barry muttered, not really taking this in.

"What are you going to do now?" Kara changed tact.

"I don't know. We never had a date arranged so there are no… you know, venues to cancel–"

"Cancel? So, you're not…?" Kara asked.

"Not while she's Enchantress and from what Alex said…" Barry muttered, hiccupping.

"I'm sorry Barry, I truly am." She put a hand on his back to rub it in comfort. It was something her mother, her real mother, had done when Kara was a child, a way of calming her. "I get how you feel."

"You ever lost a fiancée to a witch?" Barry asked sarcastically.

"No, but when I was 12 I was put in a space-pod and sent to Earth while my planet blew up behind me," Kara said simply, making Barry give her a shocked look. "I know a bit about losing things."

"Wow, yeah… I know," Barry tried to smile, but couldn't. "I'm sorry I can't compare this to that. I never lost anything before this. My life has been, well… perfect. How do you deal with it? With loss."

"It never goes away," Kara said truthfully. "With time and a new life, it lessens, but it will always be there. You'll find a way to deal and someday you look back and that gaping hole you feel right now won't be so bad. Good enough that you can remember the good times without breaking down." Kara stopped. "And if it helps she did something good though. Enchantress."

"What?" Barry asked, hollowly.

"She gave people powers – she officially made you The Flash." Kara pointed out.

"But she gave everyone powers," Barry practically repeated. "Not everybody will go those DEO places Ms. Grant mentioned. People can be bad and can use these powers for… bad things."

"Well, that's what we're here for. Supergirl and The Flash. To stop those people. Anyway, she made allies too, friends all with powers. Jesse, Belle, Cisco, Winn, Professor Stein… your sister. You can't make villains without making heroes too," Kara pulled Barry into a one-armed hug now. "Trust me."

"I do." Barry muttered, a small smile coming to his face. "If there's one thing on this Earth I know to trust is you, Supergirl. I'm glad you came to my doorstep now."

"Did you ever doubt me?" Kara smirked, unable to help herself. Barry smiled weakly at this.


End file.
